Unfinished Business
by Ginomo
Summary: A prequel to "The Emissary" and "Reunion." This tells the story of how Worf and K'Ehleyr began their tumultuous relationship years before his time on the Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

"Unfinished Business"

By Ginomo

When we first meet K'Ehleyr in "The Emissary" it's clear that they know each other well and she tells Worf that there is unfinished business between them. For years I have wondered what their story was. This fanfic is my attempt to explain how they met, fell in love and why the parted all those years ago.

"_As I see it, we have some unfinished business, you and I…_"

* * *

K'Ehleyr was running across the campus of Starfleet Academy. She was silently chastising herself while trying to balance the bag slung over her shoulders and navigate the maze of pathways, buildings and greenspaces. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she was late to everything. Well, in reality, she hadn't tried very hard this time. She'd been up most of the night with a group of cadets at the local bar and was paying the price this morning.

Finally she'd found her class. It was already in session, of course, so she had to sneak in and try to find a seat. And, of course, the only one left was right at the front. She sat down as inconspicuously as she could, opened her bag and began rummaging through the mess of things inside it.

K'Ehleyr was so focused on her own tardiness that she didn't notice the student next to her. Unlike her, he had been there to get a seat in the front of the class before it even began. He had been intently focused on the lecture, until the late and unorganized woman slid into the seat next to him. His first instinct was to be annoyed, that is, until he looked at her. At first sight, K'Ehleyr took Worf's breath away. He did not want to stare, but couldn't take his eyes off her. He spent the rest of class stealing glances out of the corner of his eye. Who was she? What was she doing here? She was obviously Klingon, yet her features were more subtle than his. Worf could feel his heart pounding in his chest; he had never had such a visceral reaction to a woman before and it was both unsettling and exciting.

The lecture went by in a flash. Worf looked down at his padd and realized he'd not taken any notes since the woman sat down next to him. That was not like him at all, especially since he'd been looking forward to this one class in particular. It was a class on Klingon political history, and since it was not often that Starfleet Academy had classes on Klingon culture, Worf was eager to take it.

The students began to file out. Worf wanted to say something to her, but he had no idea what. Introduce himself? Ask her name? Ask her to marry him? Well, perhaps that would be a little too much. Indecision got the best of him and before he could put a sentence together, she was gone just as quickly as she'd appeared.

* * *

The next time class met Worf was ready. It was not every day that another Klingon student appeared on the campus of Starfleet Academy. Actually, it had never happened before to his knowledge. So Worf knew he had to learn more about the beautiful woman in his class. She didn't wear a cadet's uniform, which wasn't completely unheard of, but unusual still. He sat in the same spot in the front of the class, but to his dismay, the young woman was on time today and found a seat in the back.

Today's lecture was on the power struggles of the early dynasties. Worf decided to put the woman out of his mind and focus on the subject, for now.

"So, during the Mek'Lova dynasty, the main rivalry to his Imperial claim came from the House of Komah," the instructor said, "This blood feud lasted 3 generations and brought all legislative progress to a complete standstill"

"But isn't that the story of Klingon politics throughout their history?" came a voice from behind him. Worf turned around, it was _her_, "There is always some blood feud that keeps anyone from being able to do anything productive. It's a wonder they were ever even able to achieve spaceflight," her voice was sarcastic and almost contemptuous.

"Interesting observation," the professor said, "Anyone care to rebut?"

Worf had to speak up, he couldn't believe a fellow Klingon would say something so disloyal, "That's a common argument but it has very little basis in fact. Honor demands that a blood feud be met regardless of what else is going on. Even though the central government may have been at unrest, it does not mean that the rest of the society was incapable of functioning."

She rolled her eyes, "If the head of the government is willing to completely abandon its duties just because of a misunderstanding over the ownership of property, then what does the say about the priorities of the rest of the society?"

Worf responded, "The reasons for the blood feud have never been known for certain, you cannot reduce it to a mere squabble over –"

The instructor interjected, "It would appear that there are some of us with more in-depth knowledge of this period of Klingon history than most. And with all issues of politics, motives and are highly debatable. What we do know about Mek'Lova is…"

Worf's attention wandered again as the instructor continued. How could she, whoever she was, say those things? Klingons revered the Mek'Lova-Komah blood feud as the most important one in history, the one that set the precedent for every other quest for vengeance that came after it. At least, Worf had read that Klingons felt that way. Who was this woman to question that?

Meanwhile, in the back of the room K'Ehleyr shook her head. Whoever he was, he was just another Klingon blindly following honor and tradition without putting an ounce of common sense into anything. Typical.

* * *

"So you disagreed with her opinion, then?"

"Yes!" Worf said emphatically, "It goes against everything that we believe about that period of our history."  
Erdok took a sip of her drink and responded to her lunch partner, "That does not mean her opinion is irrelevant. Her conclusions seem logical."

Worf shook his head, "This is something that goes beyond logic."

"Since knowing you," Erdok replied, "I have found that many things about Klingons go beyond logic."

"Is that an insult?"

"An observation."

They continued their meal in silence, though it was more comfortable than awkward. Worf was a solitary man, and honestly he preferred it that way. He had just begun his 3rd year at Starfleet Academy, and outside his Parrises Square team, he did not have many companions. Erdok was an exception. She was a Vulcan female Worf had met during his first year astrophysics class. They'd developed an unusual friendship based on a combination of mutual respect and curiosity. Erdok found Worf fascinating; he was unlike anyone she'd ever known. A Klingon who'd spent nearly his whole life among Humans and who'd decided to spend his life in the Federation while still trying to uphold Klingon values and traditions. Conversely, Worf enjoyed the no-nonsense approach of the Vulcan woman. He did not have to worry about saying the wrong thing and offending her. She was straightforward with him and he was the same with her, though sometimes her bluntness left him dumbfounded.

"I am taking a course on interspecies sexuality, I think you would find it most intriguing."

Worf coughed. This was one of those times, "Me? Why is that?"

"As a Klingon living amongst aliens, the odds are that most of your sexual encounters will be with non-Klingon women. The course could be very informative."

There was that Vulcan straightforwardness, "So why are _you_taking it?"

"I find the subject very interesting," she said, "I think I myself would like to experience interspecies mating someday."

"Well, I plan to marry a Klingon woman, so interspecies mating is of little interest to me."

"Is this woman in the class you spoke of a possibility?"

Worf shook his head, "I do not even know her name. Besides, I think our opinions on our culture are very different. I want a traditional Klingon wife."

"For a man who lives the way you do, your attachment to Klingon tradition seems misplaced."

"Another insult?" he asked.

"No, another observation."

* * *

Today was the fifth meeting of the Klingon political history class. And just like nearly every class before it, it included an argument between K'Ehleyr and the closed-minded Klingon in the front row. This time the instructor asked the two of them to remain after everyone had left. K'Ehleyr was not in the mood for a lecture from a teacher, she silently told herself she'd keep her mouth shut from now on and just let him spout off unopposed.

The instructor of the class, Dr. Fordham, was a human male who'd spent many years amongst Klingons living and working on Khitomer. He'd left the colony only days before the Romulan massacre that killed all the inhabitants save for Worf. After the massacre he returned to help the colony rebuild and now taught at the Academy. He'd asked Worf and K'Ehleyr to speak with him for a moment to get a better idea what was driving these two.

The two stood before him, neither one looking at the other, "I'm going to get right to it," Dr. Fordham began, "Tomorrow I am introducing an assignment, member of the class will pair up and write the history of their partner's life using the style of Klingon poem or song."

"So why are you telling us this now?" K'Ehleyr asked.

"I am making you two partners."

"Sir, I must ask why. Is it simply because we are both Klingon?" Worf asked.

"I am only _half_Klingon," K'Ehleyr said defiantly.

"Not entirely," Fordham began, "It's been interesting watching you two argue about virtually every topic I bring up in class. I took the liberty of reading your biological profiles, and for two people who seem to be unable to agree on anything, you have very similar backgrounds. You, Worf, are quick to defend anything Klingon, good or bad. Whereas you, K'Ehleyr, are ready to contradict it all with the same voracity. I'm willing to bet that your zealousness both for and against the Empire comes from the same place. And I'm assigning you two to learn everything about one other to discover why."

"So you're using your class on politics and history to perform a social experience on us?" K'Ehleyr folding her arms across her chest to show her clear annoyance at this.

"Yes," Dr. Fordham said definitively.

"Fine. Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes." Fordham replied again.

K'Ehleyr slung her pack over her shoulder, rolled her eyes at Worf, and left.

"Nothing to say, Cadet?" Fordham asked Worf.

"She is going to make this very difficult."

"Oh, who knows? You might find you actually like her."

* * *

Worf was uneasy by the message he'd gotten from K'Ehleyr. She wanted to meet at the sparring range to begin working on their assignment. Reluctantly he agreed, but this was certainly not the way he'd completed any other work in his classes at Starfleet. He hoped they could be done with this quickly so he could move on.

The Academy Sparring Range was a series of mini- holosuites designed to allow cadets to practice hand to hand combat in a variety of settings. Worf had been there many times before on him own to practice his own skills. When he arrived the cadet working at the front desk told him that K'Ehleyr had reserved suite #14 and was already there.

The doors slid open and there she was. The setting was fairly simple, it looked like a replica of a communal square that could be found just about anywhere in the Klingon Empire. K'Ehleyr was doing something he was not familiar with. He watched her for a moment, her eyes were closed and her body moved rhythmically, arms, legs, hands, all in very deliberate yet graceful motions.  
Worf finally spoke, "What are you doing?"

K'Ehleyr stopped and turned toward him, "Surely Mr. Klingon has heard of mok'bara?" she answered with a mocking tone.

Worf hadn't heard of it, but didn't want her to know that, "So what is it you plan to have us do here?"

"My father used to say that you can learn everything you need to know about a man when you're engaged in combat with him," there was a pair of bat'leths nearby. K'Ehleyr picked them up and handed one to Worf.

"I do not think it would be a fair match."

She laughed, "I'll go easy on you."

K'Ehleyr wasn't as tall as Worf, but she was close. He initially thought his size and strength would have her beaten in minutes, but she proved him wrong quickly. She parried every blow with ease and moved as if she knew exactly what he was going to do before he did it. Worf found himself on the defensive before finally stumbling to the ground confused and embarrassed.  
K'Ehleyr stood over Worf, the tip of her blunted bat'leth centimeters from his nose, "Where did you learn how to fight?"

"You've beaten me so what does it matter?"

K'Ehleyr stepped back and let him up, "We're supposed to be learning about one another. So, you knock me down and you get to ask a question. I knock you down and I get to ask one."

Worf signed. She was not going to make this simple, "In places like this, mostly."

"Fighting computers?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"I can tell. Your form is perfect, technically speaking. But there is no feeling, no instinct. It makes you very predictable. I could have had you down in half the moves."

Worf narrowed his eyes, "And what makes you such an expert?"

K'Ehleyr smirked and raised her weapon, "You haven't earned a question yet."

They volleyed again, this time Worf tried to not be so "technical" as she put it. It backfired, and this time she did indeed have him down in half the moves, "Okay, next question. How is it that someone who knows the history of the Klingon Empire backwards and forwards has such a poor handle on the bat'leth?"

"I am just out of practice," he said, rubbing his arm. That was a lie, he was last here just a few days ago, "I have an excellent handle on the bat'leth. I successfully completed both Rites of Ascension by the time I was 15."

There was that mocking laugh of hers again, "I was done by 12. And completing the Rites does not make one a good warrior, anyone can complete them. So why were you fighting computers instead of other Klingons your age?"

"I was raised by Humans, first on the small colony of Gault and then here on Earth. My parents died on Khitomer when I was 6 years old. I was adopted by the Starfleet officer who found me. My Human parents have always supported and encouraged the exploration of my Klingon heritage."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"Since I do not seem capable of besting you, will you grant me a question anyway?"

"Sure, why not."

"How did you get so good?" Worf asked, now rubbing his shoulder.

"My father's Klingon and my mother's Human. He was always so worried that being part Human would be a disadvantage for my brother and I, so he made us train incessantly. Against each other, against him, against anyone he could find. But never against a computer. Klingons fight with their hearts, not their heads. You must be able to feel your enemy and get inside of their heart to defeat him. You can learn technique from a computer, but not the heart."

"Did you grow up on the Homeworld?"

"No, though I have been there before. We lived on a small colony elsewhere in the Empire. We were nobodies but my father acted like were descendants of Kahless himself. He had too much pride for his own good and put too much faith in his people and their ways."

Then K'Ehleyr he remembered from class was coming out, "A faith you do not share," Worf commented.

"You see the Empire from the outside and have a romanticized view of it all. I've seen it from the dregs of a poor off world colony. Believe me; it loses a lot of its shine from that angle."

Now it was making sense, "I think this is why Dr. Fordham wanted us to work together."

"Well, if he thinks you're going to convince me to worship the Empire the way you do then he's mistaken," K stood and picked up her weapon again, "I'm giving you too much easy information. You've got to fight if you want more."

* * *

Several weeks went by and Worf and K'Ehleyr fell into a routine of arguing in class and fighting it out at the sparring range. Worf had been very skeptical of her method of getting to know one another, but it had worked surprisingly well. And to his benefit, he was improving his combat skills as well. Between blows they'd learned a lot about each other. There were the basics; K'Ehleyr was taking courses as part of the training program for the Federation Diplomatic Corps and Worf was on the officer track at Starfleet Academy.

More than that, though, Worf now knew how hard it had been for her growing up half-human in the Klingon Empire and K'Ehleyr knew how hard it had been for him growing up Klingon amongst Humans. Dr. Fordham had been right; their opposing views on Klingon culture came from the same place. They were both outsiders, but where Worf longed to be a part of it, K'Ehleyr had no desire to be.

Out of their contentious beginnings, a mutual respect began to develop. They both looked forward to their meetings now, which surprised K'Ehleyr most of all. She had grown tired of the same old "Honor this, honor that" rhetoric that Klingon men loved to tout and usually stayed away from them. But there was something about this one that was… different.

Worf got there before K'Ehleyr this time and decided to try a little mok'bara to warm up while he waited. A few minutes later, she came in with an excited look on her face, "Don't fuss at me for being late, I've got a surprise for you."

"I have grown accustomed to you being late," he replied.

"Take this," she reached out and handed him a bat'leth. Worf went to grab it but was shocked at the weight of it. He ran his fingers along the blade.

"This is real," Worf said.

"I know."

"Cadets are not supposed to spar with deadly weapons unless supervised. Where did you get this?"

K'Ehleyr smirked mischeviously, "I'm not a cadet. And the less you know about where I got it the better, seeing that you are one. I think you're ready for your next lesson. A warrior cannot truly train for battle unless there is real risk and real bloodshed."

"I cannot injur you, K'Ehleyr," Worf said cautiously.

"Aw, are you worried about me?" she teased.

"I am worried that I will get in trouble."

"Well, I promise to be a big girl if you somehow manage to hurt me and not run and tell anyone."

Worf had no idea why but K'Ehleyr was right. Maybe it was the weight of the real sword in his hands as opposed to the blunted ones. Maybe it was the way the metal gleamed or the fact that every time he swiped close to her he knew he had the potential to kill her. His heart was racing faster and he could feel his blood pumping in his veins. In one move, K'Ehleyr's blade got close enough to slice through the arm of his uniform and drew blood from his flesh. That sent Worf reeling. He felt alive, powerful and uninhibited. Suddenly, his nose was filled with a scent he'd never smelled before. It was intensely intoxicating. Moments later, for the first time, Worf had K'Ehleyr on the ground. He stood over her, panting breathlessly as his body came down from the high it had just experienced.

Worf collapsed to his knees next to K'Ehleyr. She winced as she sat up, the fall had been hard and her ribs were sore, "Well, you did it. How did that feel?"

"I felt…" Worf struggled to find the words, "Like I was outside of myself. And then there was this sensation that came over me. It was like nothing I've experienced before. It was amazing."

"You've been practicing for years but you've never experienced real battle and the feeling it gives us. It's like a drug that we crave when we haven't had it. We become like wild animals working on instinct instead of intellect. The emotional release, the euphoria… now you see why fighting and sex can be one and the same for Klingons."

"Yes, yes I do," Worf thought about the scent and suddenly knew what it was. Klingons had evolved with a very strong olfactory sense, and still used it in combat, hunting and mating. So was the scent from the heat of combat or because he was attracted to K'Ehleyr? Looking at her now, even with her hair disheveled and sweat on her brow he thought she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. Perhaps it was the latter.

"Worf," K'Ehleyr began in a serious tone, "Why did you join Starfleet?"

Her question took him out of his introspective moment and brought him back to reality. Worf sighed and thought before answering, "There are several reasons. It is… complicated."

"You know I can't let you off that easily."

"By your rules I am the one who has earned a question, not you."

"Alright, she conceded, "Ask away."

"Why would someone with so little regard for the Klingon Empire want to be a diplomatic representative of it?"

"It's complicated," K'Ehleyr said, once again teasing him.

"K'Ehleyr…"

"Okay, okay," she shifted her body to get more comfortable, "Serving the Empire would make my father happy. This role feels like the best way for me to bridge my mother's culture with my his. Maybe doing this work will help settle the constant inner turmoil that I feel. When I am with Klingons I am too Human. And when I'm with Humans I'm too Klingon. Maybe this will make it okay for me to be both."

"What does your father say about it?"

"My father is dead. But he was honorable until the end, you would have loved him."

"You are mocking him," Worf said, commenting on the change in her tone of voice, "You mock and make jokes to cover up your real emotions."

"Well if anyone is qualified to speak on covering up emotions, it's you. I think all that time you spend with your Vulcan friend has rubbed off on you. You hide just as much as I do."

"You want to know why I joined Starfleet? The real reason?"

"Yes."

"Because I knew that this place would accept me. My parents always encouraged me to pursue my Klingon heritage and when I was 15 they arranged for me to go back to Qo'noS to complete the Rites of Ascension. I stayed with some distant relatives they'd located and it was… horrible. My ways were too Human and I did not fit in. Even when I completed the Rites they still did not think I was worthy. So I ran away to the hills where I stayed for three days without any food. I do not know if it was real or just the delirium of starvation, but I had a dream that Kahless told me I'd do something no other Klingon had done before. My human brother had just been kicked out of Starfleet Academy and that upset my father very much. So I decided that I could make him proud by joining and becoming the first Klingon ever to do so."

They sat in silence for a moment. K'Ehleyr looked at Worf and saw someone different. He wasn't Mr., Klingon right now he was just… Worf. A young man just as conflicted and vulnerable as she was for essentially all the same reasons. K'Ehleyr had always told herself that a Klingon man would never be any good for her, but she had never met a Klingon man like this one.

Finally she spoke, "You and I really are a mess, aren't we?"

Worf smiled, "I suppose we are."


	2. Chapter 2

"Unfinished Business"

When we first meet K'Ehleyr in "The Emissary" she tells Worf that there is unfinished business between them. This story explains how they met, fell in love and why the parted all those years ago.

**Chapter 2 **

"I do not know if you are aware of this but in the last three weeks, our shared mealtimes have decreased by 48%."

Worf looked down at his food, "I have been … busy."

"I had become accustomed to our talks. Either you are choosing to eat your meals alone or you are choosing to eat them with someone else," Erdok said.

Worf frowned. Was he hearing… jealousy? From a Vulcan? "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," Erdok changed her tone quickly. Then she went out on a limb as to who he'd been eating with instead, "You have obviously mended your differences with your Klingon History partner. What is her name?"

"K'Ehleyr," Erdok could see a faint smile on Worf lips as he said her name, "And we still have our differences, but, we are getting along."

"Then you two have become friends?"

Worf thought about it for a moment, "Yes."

"Might she be the Klingon woman you have hoped to find some day?" she asked.

Worf shook his head, "We are too different."

Erdok looked confused, "How many similarities does one require for a romantic attachment to form? You are both Klingon, both taking courses here at the Academy and you obviously have enough to talk about during all those meals you're sharing with her."

"Our personalities are nothing alike," Worf said, "You and I have more in common than K'Ehleyr and I do. And she is only _half_ Klingon."

She raised an eyebrow, "Interesting."

Worf didn't know what to make of this conversation. He knew he wasn't being completely honest with Erdok; he definitely had feelings for K'Ehleyr. But he knew that nothing could ever come of it; he meant it when he said they were just too different. Worf's attraction to K'Ehleyr didn't make any sense to him and yet it was there nonetheless. He looked forward to seeing her, laughed when she made jokes, smiled at her when he thought she wasn't looking, and secretly loved it when she got a little too close to him.

They finished their lunch in silence. Erdok wasn't entirely sure what was happening to her, but she knew that if she talked to any other Vulcan about they'd tell her to isolate herself in intense meditation to purge the urges she was having. It was hard to even think the words, let alone utter them aloud, but Erdok was developing feelings for Worf.

Erdok began to rationalize it with herself. It really was a logical match. Their personalities fit with each other, Worf had said so himself. Physically, Vulcans and Klingons were very compatible; both were stronger than Humans and engaged in physically demanding mating practices. She couldn't deny that Klingons were usually very emotional and irrational, but Worf obviously didn't display those qualities. And there were several instances of Vulcans going outside of traditional norms and mating with non-Vulcans. It was frowned upon, but it could be done. Yes, it could be done. And as private as Worf was, no one would have to know.

* * *

Worf was most likely to be found in the library on a Saturday night, not in a bar. Yet there he was, about to enter one. K'Ehleyr, of course, had insisted he join her and her friends at an off campus spot that they liked to frequent. Social situations made the Klingon loner uneasy, but he was so flattered she invited him that he could not decline.

When he entered it didn't take him long at all to spot K'Ehleyr. She was standing at the center of a group holding a glass high and laughing loudly. She saw Worf near the entrance. For a moment their eyes met and he couldn't help but smile at her. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. K'Ehleyr motioned for him to come join them.

"Hey everyone, this is Worf, he's in my Klingon History class," K'Ehleyr went around the table introducing a bunch of people Worf knew he'd forget as soon as he left. The last one though, a Human male, Worf knew he'd remember. He stood up to shake Worf's hand, and was eye to eye with him, most Humans weren't as tall as Klingons.

"Worf, this is Derek Robinson, he's on the same Ambassadorial team as I am."

His handshake was strong and his voice was deep, "It is good to meet you, K'Ehleyr has spoken about you before."

Worf sat and instantly regretted coming. That is until one of the group brought a tray of drinks to the table. K'Ehleyr handed Worf one and leaned over to whisper to him, "Try it. It's real blood wine, not the synthehol crap these serve on campus."

Worf hesitated, he'd never actually had real blood wine before. But when he say Derek take a huge gulp from him glass he felt compelled to do the same. Worf matched his drink and unbeknownst to him the two young men had just entered a competition with one another. The wine burned like a glass full of hot knives as it went down. He had to fight the urge to cough and gag after swallowing it. The Human took another long drink and Worf did the same.

K'Ehleyr was sitting next to Worf and leaned over, "Hey, take it easy. This stuff isn't for amateurs."

"Are you implying that I am an amateur?"

She smirked, "Alright then, you're a big boy."

The drinks kept flowing, the laughter got louder, the songs got longer and the ladies started dancing. It was a human way of entertaining oneself that Worf had successfully avoided doing in all his years living among them. His head his was beginning to swim from the cups if blood wine- he'd lost count after five or six. Across the room K'Ehleyr was swaying to the music that played loudly in the bar. Right then Worf envied her. She was so free, so alive. He'd spent his whole life tempering himself and reigning in his urges so that he could fit in with Humans. K'Ehleyr walked the line between the two worlds in a way that allowed her to be herself without feeling like she had to appease either side and Worf envied that.

K'Ehleyr could feel him watching her. She turned towards him and her eyes met his. Worf was everything she was not. Focused, disciplined, and controlled. K'Ehleyr spent her life bouncing from one thing to another and pretending like she didn't care about any of it. She did care, she just tried very hard to make it seem like she didn't. In just these few weeks, Worf was becoming a grounding force in her life. He was sensible when she was flighty. K'Ehleyr never imagined she be drawn to someone like him, but she was. He knew her for who she was, not just what she wanted people to see. And he made her feel safe.

K'Ehleyr went to the console near the bar that controlled the music. She pressed a few buttons and the tempo changed from faced paced to slower. Then she walked towards Worf, "Dance with me," K'Ehleyr stood before him and reached her hand out to him.

"Oh no," Worf replied, "That is where I have to draw the line."

Derek was standing at her side in seconds, "Well if he won't, I will."

Instantly, Worf regretted turning her down.

K'Ehleyr gave Derek the same flirty smile Worf had seen her give him many times before, "Well, you're better than nothing," she teased. The two of then headed to the dance floor and Derek pulled her close. Worf could feel his muscles tensing and his fists clenched.

"So, you seem to have found the one Klingon in the galaxy that doesn't know how to have fun," Derek said once they were away from Worf.

She laughed, "Perhaps. He's a good guy, though."

"A good guy? I've known you for a while now and I you wouldn't normally give someone like him the time of day."

"Well maybe I'm growing up, moving away from you flashy bad boy types and towards someone more stable."

"So you and this guy are together then?"

K'Ehleyr lowered her eyes, "No, we're just friends,"

Derek had his hands around her waist, but let them slide down to her rear, "Good, cause I can't imagine someone like him being able to handle a woman like you the way you need to be… handled."

"Hey, we're just dancing, remember?"

"You know, after that night we shared, I thought we had something," he continued, K'Ehleyr could hear the slurring in his voice as he spoke, "But a few weeks with that guy and it's like I'm not even here." Derek jerked her body closer to his and roughly grabbed her behind.

K'Ehleyr pushed him off of her with one solid thrust, "You're drunk and you're acting like an –"

Worf had been watching the whole scene. In seconds he was by K'Ehleyr's side and before she could finish her sentence Worf had punched Derek right in the face. Derek fell to the ground, shocked and dumfounded.

Worf's was in a furious rage. Derek was no pushover, he stumbled to his feet and got off a few blows in defense, but Worf had the better of him. The two men fought while K'Ehleyr frantically yelled for them to stop. They were ignoring her, and in frustration, she stormed out of the bar.

Once he noticed that she was gone, Worf left Derek on the floor and followed K'Ehleyr out of the bar, having to sprint to keep pace with her, "K'Ehleyr!" He finally caught up to her in a park that was across from the bar and grabbed her arm, "What is wrong, why are you so upset?"

"Why am I upset?" she replied, jerking her arm from him, "Because you acted like a fool in there! You didn't have to attack him; he was just flirting with me and I had it under control."

They stood outside, the night air was cool enough to show their breath as they spoke, "He was doing more than _flirting_, he was being blatantly vulgar and disrespectful towards you."

"So, because someone did something you didn't like you decide to get the crap beat out of yourself?"

Worf touched his lip, which was beginning to swell, "He looks worse than I do."

"Oh well, I suppose that makes it okay then."

"You are the one who has taught me to fight, yet you disapprove when I use what I learned?"

She shook her head, "You are just like my father."

K'Ehleyr walked away from him but Worf followed, "What is wrong with that?"

She sat down on a nearby bench, "My father is dead."

"You've mentioned that before..."

"Yes, but I never told you how. He died in a senseless bar fight. He was drunk and someone made a comment about my mother that he didn't like. He started a fight with the man, and he died from a stab wound. It left my mother, myself and my brother- a human and two half breeds- alone on a Klingon outpost. She tried to stick it out but it was horrible for us. By defending our honor he ended up abandoning us."

Worf sat down next to her. He didn't know if it was the blows he'd taken or the blood wine but his head was starting to spin, "It was not my intention to upset you."

She sighed, "You look a mess," K'Ehleyr reached up and touched his lip, "I understand that you meant well but unlike in my father's situation, my honor is not yours to defend, Worf."

Now Worf knew the alcohol was taking hold because he was about to open a door that he'd been afraid to thus far, "What if I want it to be?"

They held one another's gaze, "I don't think you mean that..." she finally said.

"Why would I not?"

She shook her head, "I'm not the kind of woman you're looking for, Worf."

"That is for me to decide, isn't it?" he paused, realizing that he could not turn back now, "I know that I do not know all the right things to say to win over a Klingon woman, but somehow I think that does not matter much to you anyway."

She smirked, "So what is it that you want from me, then?"

"To share your company and do honor to your name," he replied.

That made K'Ehleyr laugh, "That sounds like something you read."

"It is," he admitted.

K'Ehleyr leaned closer to him and spoke coyly, "What do you _really _want from me?"

Worf could feel his heart race. He was enjoying the courage the blood wine was giving him. His deep voice rumbled in his chest, "To kiss you," he leaned closer to do just that.

K'Ehleyr surprised herself by letting it happen. Worf's was awkward at first, which could have been due to either the wine or his inexperience with women. It didn't take long for him to figure it out though, K'Ehleyr could taste the blood on his lip, something her Human side would be turned off by. But it was her Klingon side that was in charge tonight and the taste of it heightened what she was feeling.

Breathlessly, their lips parted. There was no going back from this and they both knew it, "Why don't you go home, Worf," K'Ehleyr said, "And tomorrow I'll come see you. After you clean yourself up and when you're sober so I know you really mean all this,"

Worf nodded, "As you wish."

K'Ehleyr stood and walked away. Worf sat there watching her, wondering if he was going to wake up from the dream he was obviously in.

* * *

Worf awoke to a pounding headache. Drinking had never been something he did much of, and right now he was reminded why. He sat up in bed trying to remember if there was a pain hypo anywhere in his room when the events of the night before came rushing back. He'd beat up that pompous Derek Robinson pretty badly- that had actually been fun. Then afterwards he'd declared his feelings to K'Ehleyr. And then they kissed.

Wait... what?

He was remembering words like _to share your company and do honor to your name_. Worf was mortified. His headache was now joined by a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. What a fool he'd been to go on like that. What must K'Ehleyr be thinking of him right now? She'd probably get a lot of pleasure from laughing at his ridiculous attempt to start a relationship with her.

Just as Worf was trying to come up with ways to never have to see K'Ehleyr again, he heard a knock at the door. He knew it was her without even answering it. He thought of pretending to not hear it, but by the second knock Worf decided to face her and get it over with.

She was actually smiling when he opened the door, "You look worse than you did last night, if that's even possible," she said as she invited herself in. This was her first time in Worf's room. While nearly everyone else had to share a room, Worf had one to himself. The rooms for cadets were utilitarian, but functional. A bed, a desk, storage space, and where his roommate's bed would have been Worf had a small two person couch.

"So is it your winning personality that gets you a room all to yourself?" she said as she sat on the small couch. K'Ehleyr figured she was probably the first person besides himself to ever sit on it.

"Yes, I suppose," Worf replied stiffly, still standing near the door

"Come sit down, I brought this for you," she handed him a mug of hot raktajino once he sat, "You know Worf, simply having Klingon DNA does not give you a built in tolerance for blood wine."

"I know that now," Worf said as he took a drink.

"It's a lesson we all have to learn." K'Ehleyr looked at him as he drank. Worf's long hair was hanging over his shoulders. Tenderly, she brushed a few strands from his face, "Worf, last night—"

Worf's hands clenched the cup tightly, "You do not have to say it. I know my actions were offensive and for that I am sorry. I value the friendship that you and I have developed and would not want to let my drunken behavior get in the way of that."

"Last night you said you wanted to be more than friends."

Worf was silent.

"You know, I think I like you better drunk. At least then you're not afraid to say what you feel. I don't bite, Worf. Well, that is, unless you want me to."

"I have never allowed myself to have these type of feelings for anyone and I do not know what to do with them," he replied honestly.

"How about letting yourself go and simply _feeling_? I don't expect you to be anything with me but who you are. Just tell me what you want, Worf."

Worf looked right into her eyes, "You." The directness of his voice and his gaze caught her off guard, "But I cannot see how you would ever feel the same way."

"Is that because you're so stubborn and single minded? Because you put up a wall of Klingon fortitude that no one can penetrate? Or is it because you're the most steadfast, honest and loyal person I could ever know? I have to admit, it was kind of flattering watching you beat someone to a pulp for me."

"The sight of him touching you… I could not control myself. I wanted to rip his limbs from his body."

"I think that means you like me… or you were just really drunk."

Worf drank more coffee, "Perhaps both."

They were silent for a long time, both of them processing what this really meant. K'Ehleyr reached down and took Worf's hand in hers. He looked at their hands joined together, his large and rough against the delicate strength of her own. Their eyes met and Worf spoke again, "So what then does this mean?"

She smiled tenderly, "It means we go on as we have been. Except we'll sit a little closer, gaze a little longer. And when our feelings take over, we won't fight them."

Worf nodded, "Alright."

K'Ehlery stood, "I'm going to go now, but I will see you again later today. For dinner perhaps."

He nodded again, "Yes, I would like that."

K'Ehleyr bent down and kissed his cheek softly and slowly. Wordlessly, she left his room. Worf realized that the headache he had earlier was gone.

* * *

"So what is this I'm hearing about you and the Klingon?"

K'Ehleyr rolled her eyes. She slung her well worn bag over her shoulder as she stood to leave the Intermediate Diplomatic Strategies class she was taking with Derek, "In case you've forgotten, I _am_ a Klingon too."

"You've spent years making sure everyone knows it's the ridges and nothing more."

"Worf is reminding me of the good parts of being a Klingon. The intense, passionate parts."

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes, "So it's true then."

"What business is it of yours?"

They walked out of the building together and into the sunshine of the Starfleet Academy campus, "Hey, I'm just looking out for a friend. Cause if he hurts you then I'm going to have to hurt him."

K'Ehleyr laughed, "Are we forgetting the little scuffle you two had in the bar last month?"

"I'm serious. And I'm very sorry for the way I acted there. Too much blood wine and you were looking more amazing than usual."

"No doubt because of the blood wine."

Derek ignored that, "This guy is a hot head that's capable of anything. When he messes up, and he will, just know that I'm going to be right there waiting."

"I know you will."

They rounded a corner and K'Ehleyr could see Worf in the distance. Her eyes lit up and she waved to him. He'd been on his way to meet her after class and was not exactly thrilled to see her with Derek Robinson.

"Good afternoon," Worf said to Derek once he reached the two. His voice was polite, but cold.

"Hey, let's just get this out in the open. No hard feelings, alright?" Derek extended his hand for Worf to shake. Reluctantly, he did, "I let the alcohol get to me that night, but you put me in my place quickly," Derek said with a laugh.

"Indeed."

"I care about K'Ehleyr a lot."

Worf's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on Derek's hand, "As do I."

"So I know that means you'll take good care of her."

"I don't need anyone to take care me," K'Ehleyr said, breaking up this battle of wills before it escalated. She moved closer to Worf and linked arms with him, "I'll see you on Wednesday, Derek."

He nodded. The two men let their gazes lock like the horns of battling bucks. Wordlessly, Derek turned and left.

K'Ehleyr playfully punched Worf's arm, "You don't have to act that way."

"You do not have to spend so much time with him. It is clear he has feelings for you," he replied tensely.

"He and I work together. We're in the same training program and we have nearly all our classes together. And just because he has feelings doesn't mean I do. I could be in a relationship with him, but I'm not. I'm with _you_."

Worf's mood began to soften and he pulled her even closer, "Yes, you are."

K'Ehleyr gave him that teasing smile that both frustrated and excited him at the same time, "Maybe I just like seeing you get jealous, it lets me know you really care."

Worf , "You drive me mad, K'Ehleyr."

"But you love every minute of it."

It was Worf's turn to smile, "I do."

K'Ehleyr kissed him, first gently, but within seconds the kiss escalated into something deeper. Worf could feel her nails begin to dig into his back and it was exhilarating. K'Ehleyr pressed her body as close to him as she could trying to feel every part of him through their uniforms.

Worf broke the kiss pulled away slightly, "Not here," he whispered breathlessly.

"Do you want to go back to your room? I don't have class for the rest of the day..."

As much as Worf wanted to say yes, he could not. He shook his head, "No, no that would not be a good idea. That would just lead to things that we are not ready for."

"I am," she said definitively.

"I wish to honor our ways, K'Ehleyr."

"Those are your ways, Worf, not mine."

"When that time comes for us I want it to be a sacred act that symbolizes our spiritual connection."

"Can't we just enjoy one another for what this is? You have another full year left at the Academy and I will be finished with my training when this one is over. Our paths are going to take us in different directions. Can't we just make the most of what we have now instead of you focusing on a someday that may never come?"

"Perhaps your casual attitude about intimacy is the reason men like Derek Robinson think they can have their way with you."

"And perhaps the chip you carry on your shoulder is the reason no one can get close enough to _want_ to have their way with you."

Just as it was common for Worf and K'Ehleyr, they went from being happy to being angry with one another in no time flat.

"You are my par'machkai and that means that you are not to spend your time cavorting with other men."

"It's not like you and I are _doing_ anything, I've got to get 'attention' from somewhere."

"Then you _are_ sleeping with him!"

K'Ehleyr was exasperated, "No, Worf, I'm not. But I suppose that's what you've been thinking this whole time, isn't it?"

They were getting loud and suddenly Worf realized that cadets passing by were watching them yell at each other, "Let's not do this here..."

"Where else should we do this? You're too afraid to be alone with me, lest you lose that control you hold onto so tightly and actually let yourself enjoy something."

"I am not afraid of anything. I just know that you have no ability to restrain yourself the way honor demands us to."

She threw her hands up, "You win, Worf, you win. You are the model Klingon and I'm a common whore for wanting to lead you into temptation. I'm out of here."

K'Ehleyr turned and walked away. Worf, still seething, did not follow.

* * *

K'Ehleyr got back to her room later that night, several hours after her fight with Worf. Her roommate was sitting on her bed reading when she entered.

"Those came for you about an hour ago," she said without even looking up from her padd.

K'Ehleyr noticed a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. There was a handwritten card attached to them. She couldn't help but smile when she read it even though there were just two words written. _I'm sorry_.

As the semester ended and a new one began, Worf and K'Ehleyr's relationship grew stronger. They were like a pendulum that swung back and forth between fighting and loving one another. Though they avoided talking about it, they both began to think about what the future held for them. They were on two very different paths; paths that intersected long enough for them to share this time together. When this time was over, Worf would have a career in Starfleet and K'Ehleyr would be working on the Homeworld at the Federation consulate. There was just no way that they could continue unless someone was willing to give something up.

* * *

K'Ehleyr was so excited she thought she might burst. She had to go see Worf right away, even if that meant interrupting his Parissis Squares team practice. When she got to the court, they were just finishing up. Most of the team was exiting, but Worf hung back to speak with Erdok.

K'Ehleyr watched the two for a moment. She could swear she saw the Vulcan woman smile, and she reached out to touch Worf's arm one too many times for K'Ehleyr's liking. K'Ehleyr chuckled, Worf was usually the one to get jealous when a man got too close to her, yet he seemed oblivious to the advances that Erdok was sending his way.

"Hi there," K'Ehleyr said with a smile as she approached Worf, "Can I steal him away from you for a moment?" she asked Erdok in her usual flirty tone.

Erdok's expression went from soft to icy when she looked at K'Ehleyr, "That would imply he is my possession, which we know he is not."

"That's right," K'Ehleyr looped her arm in Worf's "He's not."

Worf narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between the women. He felt like something was going on between them, but had no idea what it really was. He nodded a respectful goodbye to Erdok as K'Ehleyr led him away.

"What just happened back there?" he asked her.

"Worf, you really don't know anything about women, do you?"

"Obviously not."

"Like I'm sure you have no idea that Erdok would love nothing more than to _pon farr_all day with you."

"What? That is absolutely ridiculous."

"I see how she looks at you. And I see how she looks at me when I come around, I think she'd nerve pinch me in a heartbeat."

"You are being absurd. And I'm sure you did not come here to talk to me about Erdok."

K'Ehleyr's face brightened and she squeezed his arm affectionately, "No, I didn't," she reached into her bag and pulled a padd from it. 'This is for you."

Worf took it in his hands and read it quickly. He looked back up to her, "I do not understand… I am being given a leave of absence from the Academy?"

"That's right"

"Why… I did not request this."

"No, but I did."

Worf frowned, "Why would you request-"

She was too excited to be coy, "So you can accompany me to the Klingon Homeworld next week."

Worf was shocked, "What?"

"The current Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire is retiring. He's been in the position for a very long time. He was on the diplomatic team that negotiated the Khitomer Accords and has made quite a name for himself in the Empire. So, as with everything Klingon, there is a ritual and celebrations to mark the occasion. It's also going to require some behind the scenes work at the consulate to transfer things over to the next Ambassador. So my team leader wants us to travel back for it all."

"How do I fit into all this?"

"I begged and he said you could come too," she said, still smiling merrily.

"I... I do not know what to say..."

"Do you even want to go?" K'Ehleyr asked.

"Of course," Worf replied, "Absolutely. I just cannot think of how to thank you for this."

"Well, I can think of a few ways," she said with a sly wink.

Worf ignored that comment, "How long will we be gone?" he asked,

"About two weeks. We'll be traveling on a small diplomatic transport, and you'll have to share a room with me for the duration. There will be some times when I have to work so you'll have to keep yourself busy. But for the most part, I get to show you around Qo'noS."

"This is going to be amazing," Worf said wistfully, like a child about to live out a lifelong dream.

"I'm just hoping we can handle two weeks together like this without killing one another."


	3. Chapter 3

"Unfinished Business"

By Ginomo

When we first meet K'Ehleyr in "The Emissary" she tells Worf that there is unfinished business between them. This story explains how they met, fell in love and why the parted all those years ago.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Federation Embassy on Qo'noS was massive. It was one of Curzon's Dax's crowning achievements; he had the compound built as a way to show an impressive presence to the Klingon people and as a place for Federation citizens living in the Empire to feel like they had a little piece of home. It was composed of 25 buildings, many of which were personnel quarters that housed the thousands of employees and civilians who lived there. The rest were administrative, it took a lot to manage the alliance between the Federation and its largest ally.

This would one day be K'Ehleyr's home. She'd start out small, as an Emissary dispatched to deal with disputes between Klingon and Federation citizens living in each other's territories. Then perhaps she'd get assigned to more important missions and one day, years from now she'd be the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. That was her ultimate goal.

K'Ehleyr entered the security code and the door to their quarters slid open. It was modeled after the standard crew suites found on most starships of the time; simple and utilitarian, yet comfortable. She entered first and Worf followed. He nervously observed the room. He saw a small eating area with a replicator, a couch and chair and a door that most likely led to the bedroom, the only bedroom.

"Pretty nice, huh?" K'Ehleyr said with a smile. She dropped her pack in the middle of the floor and lazily sank down into the couch.

Worf wordlessly picked up her pack and went into the bedroom. He sighed; only one bed, just like on the transport ship. He placed both their bags in the closet and began organizing his things. K'Ehleyr came into the room and watched him from the doorway for a moment.

"You're so cute when you're being neat and tidy," she teased.

"Not that _you_ would know anything about that," he replied with a smirk.

"Point taken. So, let me guess, you're going to spend the entire time sleeping on the couch?"

"Or the floor, the couch looks a bit small," Worf answered.

K'Ehleyr sat on the bed, "Worf, you're being ridiculous. It's a double bed, there is no reason you can't sleep in here," playfully, she placed her hand over her heart, "I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"No," Worf shook his head, "It would not be appropriate.

K'Ehleyr shrugged, "Whatever, it's your back."

Worf changed the subject, "So what happens next?"

K'Ehleyr stretched out on the bed, "Nothing tonight, it's been a long day and I'm tired."

Worf stood in the corner, trying to stop his eyes from wandering along the length of her body and his mind wandering to thoughts of what she looked like without her clothes. He swallowed, "And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow the fun starts. There may be a few days where you have to entertain yourself while I work, but, you can go play tourist in the First City," she sat up, "You did bring something to wear other than your cadet uniforms, didn't you? You don't want to walk around outside of the embassy compound wearing that."

"I did."

"Good. Oh, and did you bring your dress uniform? There will be a formal reception here at the embassy."

"Of course," Worf replied.

"I've got an early morning tomorrow," she stretched out again, "Are you _sure_ you want to sleep on the couch?"

Worf nodded, "Probably the floor," he repeated.

"Well then," she tossed him a pillow, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Worf was born on the Klingon Homeworld, but had very little memory of it. His family moved to Khitomer when he was five and his parents were killed there a year later. He returned to the Homeworld when he was 15, but he was on a remote part of the planet in the No'Mat province. The First City was very different. Worf got up early the next day, even before K'Ehleyr who had to work, and headed out to explore.

Worf's knowledge of his people was limited to what he'd read and studied. Except for that fateful trip when he was 15, he had not spent any real time with other Klingons that he could remember. K'Ehleyr had been right about him; he idolized the idea of being a Klingon because he knew so little about it. He wanted desperately to know more, and not just study it, but to live it.

So why wasn't he here instead of in Starfleet? The taunts he suffered on that trip years ago reminded him of why. The way that K'Ehleyr laid him out on the sparring range floor reminded him of why. He was very good at being a Klingon around Humans, but around other Klingons he had no idea.

Just as K'Ehleyr had suggested, he spent the day playing tourist. He watched a crowd of old warriors, at least one hundred, perform mok'bara at sunrise. He ate live gagh for breakfast and had rokeg blood pie for lunch, though he had to admit his mother's was better. He even joined in with a group of school children touring the Hall of Heroes

As he headed back to the Embassy, Worf felt himself questioning his decisions. He'd told K'Ehleyr the truth about why he joined Starfleet; he knew it was a place where he would be accepted for being different. But perhaps he didn't want to be different. Just walking around the city felt so freeing. He was used to stares and whispers everywhere he went, but here he was just another Klingon. Perhaps he'd made the wrong choice. Perhaps this was where he belonged.

* * *

"I feel silly."

"Well, you look amazing."

"You look amazing; I look… like I am trying to fool someone."

Worf stared in the mirror of their quarters, K'Ehleyr stood next to him.

"Well, I couldn't very well take you to the opera wearing your cadet's uniform," she said. Earlier that day K'Ehleyr took Worf into the City to get them both traditional formal attire for tonight's opera performance. The largest opera house in the Empire was located in the First City, and an opera had been written to celebrate the life of Curzon Dax. It was the first time a non-Klingon had an opera dedicated to them in the history of the opera house. Worf was beginning to realize what an impact Dax had on his people.

Worf turned to her, "You do look amazing," he said again.

"I do, don't I?" she teased, "I know what will help," K'Ehleyr stood behind Worf and took his long hair down from the neat ponytail. She spread it over his shoulders and messed it up a bit with her fingers, "Much better. I'm sure Kahless himself couldn't have looked more dashing."

"Dashing?"

K'Ehleyr shrugged, "The Klingon language is somewhat lacking in terms of endearment."

Worf looked back at his hair,"I have been meaning to cut it off since joining the Academy. A Starfleet Officer does not have long 'dashing' hair."

"Then why haven't you?"

"My mother likes it," Worf admitted.

That made her smile, "I like it too. So don't cut it."

It was always a major event when a new opera opened at the First City Opera House. It was the largest opera venue in the Empire, all of the greatest voices performed there. Festivities for tonight extended for kilometers outside of the House, most people weren't able to secure seats inside, but that wasn't a problem for Worf and K'Ehleyr. The building was just as grand as all the others in the First City; a towering pyramid like structure with banners that hung from the rafters. There were drummers who lined the plaza leading up to it, as well as venders selling blood wine and fresh gagh. Two huge statues stood out front, opera singers from ancient times. The legend said that because the man and a woman were not allowed to be joined in marriage, the cries of their unrequited love were the makings of the first opera.

Worf was in awe, like a child seeing everything for the first time. He tried to take it all in but it was too much to process at once. He had read about this place, had listened to recordings of operas performed here, but nothing compared to the feeling of experiencing it in person. Without thinking, he reached down and grabbed K'Ehleyr's hand as they went into the building.

K'Ehleyr's looked down at their intertwined fingers. The sight of it made her smile. She herself had seen the opera house but never had been able to actually attend a performance there. Seats at the opera house were reserved for Klingon nobility and their guests. Tonight, she was a part of the Ambassador's entourage. Any other time, a Human-Klingon half breed from a nameless house wouldn't be allowed to cross through the massive entry doors.

When they entered, they followed familiar faces towards the Ambassador's box. Of course, not all the employees of the embassy could come; in reality most of the non-Klingon ones had no desire. Klingon opera was definitely an acquired taste for outsiders. She was surprised to see Derek Robinson already seated between two Klingon women. K'Ehleyr didn't recognize the women, and judging by how happy they seemed to be there she guessed he'd impressed a couple locals by inviting them to come along. She rolled her eyes; he was definitely going to have fun tonight.

She and Worf took seats a few rows back from Derek and his newfound friends. K'Ehleyr had done her best to keep the two men separate on the trip; Derek was her friend and colleague but she respected hat he made Worf uncomfortable. And unlike back at the Academy, no one would think twice about the two of them getting into a fight here.

Ambassador Curzon Dax entered the opera hall to thunderous applause. He was not what Worf expected. He was an old man, very old it seemed. He was arm in arm with a tall, stunningly beautiful Klingon woman. As they took their seats, Dax leaned over and kissed her.

"I did not know Ambassador Dax was married to a Klingon woman," Worf whispered.

K'Ehleyr laughed, "Ambassador Dax married? You couldn't pay that man to settle down with one woman. He hits on anything in a dress. He'll have someone else on his arm tomorrow."

Worf frowned, "And behavior like that is accepted? The people seem to love him."

K'Ehleyr clapped along with everyone else as the curtain rose, "Once you meet Dax, you can't help but love him."

From the moment it began, Worf was mesmerized. The voices, the costumes, the pageantry- it was all amazing. He found himself literally sitting on the edge of his seat. The power of the emotions that the performers were able to convey overwhelmed him.

K'Ehleyr spent more time watching Worf than the performance. When they first met she would have never imagined sitting here with him. The ironic part was that he was the one who went on and on about Klingon tradition, yet she was the one who showed him so many things about really being a Klingon. K'Ehleyr reached down and took his hand in hers again. They were so much alike, and yet so different as well. When things were good between them, like right now, it was wonderful. But when those differences came to light, they fought like, well like Klingons. How could there be a future between them? How could this end happily for them? K'Ehleyr decided not to think about all that right now, Worf did enough worrying for the both of them anyway. She sat back and enjoyed the performance, and kept her hand locked in his.

It was very late when they got back to their quarters that night. K'Ehleyr was exhausted, but Worf couldn't stop going on and on about the opera. He wanted to go over every detail, relive every scene and song with her.

"I promise, I'll find you a recording of the entire performance," she went into the bedroom and surprisingly, Worf followed.

"I cannot thank you enough for this experience. I never realized just how much I enjoy the opera."

"Well, you are welcome," K'Ehleyr began taking her dress off. She wasn't going to ask him to leave, instead she wanted to see how he would respond.

Worf stood there and watched her undress for a few moments before speaking, "I am going to go, to go out there, to, to sleep," he stammered.

K'Ehleyr gave him her teasing smile, "Good night, Worf."

Worf lay on his makeshift bed on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes wandered over to her door, then back to the ceiling. Minutes later he found himself standing and heading towards that door. K'Ehleyr had been asleep, but when she heard him enter she sat up a bit, "Your back hurting out here?" she asked.

"Yes."

K'Ehleyr patted the empty side of the bed, "Come on, then. I'll be a good girl, I promise."

* * *

"You cooked dinner?"

"Well, I replicated it."

K'Ehleyr smiled at Worf as she came back to their quarters the next night. She spent the day working with her training team while Worf did more exploring in the First City. Her smile turned to concern when she noticed a dark bruise on the side of his face.

"What happened to you? Did you run into trouble in the city?" she asked as she touched it gently.

"No, nothing like that. I went to a sparring ring. They are all over the city."

"Are you serious?," she said as she sat down to eat, "A few lessons with me doesn't mean you can handle Klingon warriors who have trained their whole lives, Worf."

He sat as well, "I held my own very well. So much so that I intend to return tomorrow. "

"Suit yourself. Just don't get your face bashed in too much, we have the gala before we leave and I need you looking pretty," she teased.

"I plan to learn a few more things so you can stop embarrassing me when we train together."

That made her laugh, "You wish."

They were quiet for a moment. Worf was the one to break the silence, "Being here has caused me to question some of the decisions I have made in my life."

K'Ehleyr frowned, "Such as?"

"Such as choosing Starfleet instead of living my life here in the Empire."

"Worf, how can you say that? You've finished every term at the Academy with honors. Your instructors are constantly praising you for what a model officer you're going to be. You'll be captain of your own ship in no time. Why would you question that?" K'Ehleyr asked sincerely.

"Being here has shown me just how little I know about being a Klingon. I know that being in Starfleet makes me unique, but, there is something refreshing about _not_ standing out and being like everyone else.

"Well, that happens to be one of the things that I like the most about you," K'Ehleyr began, "You are not just another Klingon. You're different. Like me."

"I am also thinking about my future," Worf replied, "When I decide to marry, I do not wish to do it in the Federation. I want to have a family here in the Empire."

"Marriage? You're thinking about that already?"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Worf asked.

"No, I suppose not. One day, a long time from now, I guess it would be nice to settle down with someone," she said.

"With 'someone'?"

"Yes, perhaps after I make Ambassador," K'Ehleyr replied, "What about you?"

"When I find the woman I am meant to be with, nothing else will matter."

They held one another's gaze for a moment. K'Ehleyr had a feeling Worf was hinting towards the two of them being married. That was a discussion she did not want to have with him anytime soon. Instead, she took their plates back to the replicator and cleared that table.

"Hey, there are some Klingon musicians playing at one of the employee lounges tonight here at the Embassy. It's not opera, but I thought you'd enjoy it nonetheless. Want to go?"

Worf could take a hint, K'Ehleyr was not ready to have this conversation. He decided not to press the issue right now. He nodded, "Of course."

* * *

K'Ehleyr took in the sight of her par'machai standing formally next to the door of their quarters. Worf was standing there in his red dress formal cadet's uniform waiting nervously for her to finish getting dressed, social situations like this always made him uneasy. Tonight was the pinnacle of the festivities, a huge reception being held at the embassy in honor of Ambassador Dax. Worf's hands were folded in front of him and his long hair was neatly pulled back and tied. Seeing him there made her smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Worf asked.

"Yes, but, before we do," she reached behind the couch and produced a box, "I want you to have this."

Worf was stunned, "You got me a gift? For what occasion?"

"I wanted to get something for you to remember this trip by. Seeing how you've reacted to being here, how much you've enjoyed it all… it makes me happy to share it with you," K'Ehleyr handed him the box, "Now open it before I get too emotional."

Worf took the box in his hands and opened it. At first he wasn't quite sure what it was. He pulled from the box a long gold sash made of a heavy material. Attached to it was a medallion of some sort. He symbol looked familiar. Worf took in a surprised breath. He looked wide eyed at K'Ehleyr, "This is a Klingon baldric."

K'Ehleyr smiled, "Do you recognize this symbol?"

"It is my father's, The House of Mogh, the symbol of my family," Worf's hands touched it delicately, as if it was made from pure latinum, "How did you get this?"

"It wasn't too hard; most warriors wear something like this to show their family allegiance. I had to do some research on the symbol, I was a little worried that it wouldn't be right," K'Ehleyr took the baldric from him, "Here, let me help you put it on," she draped the sash over his right shoulder and carefully positioned it so that the crest of his family sat close to his heart.

"I do not know what to say," Worf touched it again, "But I cannot wear it with my uniform."

"Starfleet Uniform Code says that a member can wear culturally significant symbols as long as they don't interfere with the function of their uniforms. I looked it up."

Worf smiled at her, "I do not know how to thank you for this."

K'Ehleyr linked her arm in Worf's, "Show me a good time tonight, that's all the thanks I need."

Curzon Dax had a reputation for throwing a good party, and tonight was no exception. The festivities had already begun when Worf and K'Ehleyr arrived at the grand hall of the Embassy complex. The hall sat at the center of the complex, and was as opulent as the Federation would allow Dax to build. It got a lot of use, the Ambassador held functions there as often as he could for whatever reason he could think of. Most of the guests tonight were Federation dignitaries and employees of the embassy. In addition, there were several members of the High Council and others Klingons who'd come to know and respect Dax over his long service to the Empire.

As they entered K'Ehleyr spotted Curzon at one end of the room, "That's the Ambassador," she said to Worf, "And it looks like he's with Kang, Koloth and Kor."

Worf craned his neck to see them, "Do you think we could introduce ourselves?"

She laughed, "A cadet and a trainee speaking to the Dahar Masters? I don't think so. We could live our whole lives and never be important enough to talk to them."

"Then it is an honor to simply be in the room with them."

K'Ehleyr smirked, that was such a Worf thing to say.

As the night continued on, they had a few drinks, made small talk with the other attendees and enjoyed the atmosphere. The band played traditional Trill music in honor of the Ambassador. It wasn't something either of them were used to hearing, but as couples began to pair off and head for the dance floor, K'Ehleyr took Worf's hand in hers.

"You're not getting out of dancing with me tonight," she said to him.

"K'Ehleyr, I do not dance."

"I know that," she said as she led him out to the dance floor. K'Ehleyr took his left hand and placed it around her waist and positioned his other hand for him to lead, "I just can't imagine that in all these years of living with Humans you've never done it before."

"I have," Worf said sheepishly, "At a family wedding. With my mother."

K'Ehleyr laughed, "Think of it like mok'bara with a partner."

Worf was in too good of a mood to argue. He was still in awe of everything he'd experienced that week. And being here with K'Ehleyr just made it that much better. Within minutes he was waltzing her across the floor as if he'd done it a dozen times before.

"I thought you couldn't dance?"

"I never said that I _could_ not dance, only that I _do_ not," Worf replied.

"I think your list of things you 'do not do' gets longer every day," she teased.

Worf changed the subject, "I am not looking forward to tomorrow."

"Not ready to go back to the reality of Academy life?"

He shook his head,"I am not ready to leave this place. It has been amazing."

"Well, it's easy to say that when you're here on vacation," K'Ehleyr said, "If you lived and worked here every day it would lose a lot of its appeal."

"K'Ehleyr," Worf began, "You and I need to talk."

"I thought we already were?"

"I mean _really_ talk. You time at the Academy will be coming to an end soon…"

K'Ehleyr sighed. This conversation had been inevitable, but she was still dreading it, "I still don't know where my intern training assignment will be. It could be there on Earth."

"You are training to be a Klingon emissary, why would they assign you to Earth?"

She had no response because he was right, that was highly unlikely.

"What will become of," he paused, "Of us?"

K'Ehleyr turned her eyes away from his. Looking into them would cause her to face emotions she did not want to, "We have had a good time together, Worf. But, this is something that eventually has to come to an end."

Worf released her hand and stopped dancing, "Is that how you really feel?"

She looked around self consciously, "Not here. Let's go outside."

The couple went out to the veranda that wrapped around the upper level of the grand hall. The night air was warm, and the lights from the compound provided a wonderful view of the embassy. In the distance, the architecture of the surrounding Klingon city could be seen. It was a stark contrast to the Federation buildings they were in.

"Well?" Worf said.

K'Ehleyr stood at the railing of the verandah and looked out, "What do you want me to say, Worf?"

"I want to know if you meant what you said. Do you intend for our relationship to end when this term is over?" he demanded.

"Worf, why do you have to be so absolute?"

"What was the point of engaging in a relationship with me if you had no intentions of letting it go any further than this?"

She turned to face him, "Hey, you pursued me. And I do recall telling you to proceed at your own risk. Sometimes, people do things because they're fun Worf. We have enjoyed each other and learned a lot from one another. Why can't we just leave it at that?"

Worf came closer to her, "Because I love you."

K'Ehleyr could feel her heart pound in her chest. It was all she could do to keep herself from telling him that she loved him too. Moments passed and they held each other's gaze. Finally, K'Ehleyr spoke, "No Worf, no you don't. You love the _idea_ of me. You see me as your one chance for happiness with a Klingon woman," she shook her head, "But I don't think you really see _me_. You would never be happy with me."

"I think you are afraid to face how you feel about me."

"Maybe I am," she admitted, "Maybe I don't want to face it because I know that ultimately this can never be anything more than it is right now. We are on completely different paths. You are going on to a career in Starfleet. You'll be on a ship somewhere exploring the galaxy. I will be here, on Qo'noS."

"I wish to be here, on Qo'noS, with you," Worf began quietly, "I have been thinking about it all week. I want to be here with you, with our people."

K'Ehleyr pushed past him, her arms nervously folded over her chest, "Give up everything you've worked for in Starfleet for me? I could never let you do that."

"I want to do it. I could find work here at the embassy; I would do anything to keep us together."

Her back was to him again. This was all too much for her, "We're supposed to be having fun tonight, you know."

"I do not understand you. Why do all this? Why bring me here, give me this," he said motioning to his baldric, "If you have no intention for you and me to have a future?"

"This is our last night, Worf, let's just enjoy it. We can deal with this when we get back to Earth."

Worf nodded and sighed in defeat. He followed her back into the party, but it wasn't the same. They didn't speak of their conversation anymore and went back to small talk about the music, the odd dress uniforms of the Tellurians and the proper seasonings for roasted tarq. Yet, it was as if there was a gulf between then that neither could traverse. Later that night when they returned to their quarters, Worf spent the night on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Unfinished Business"

By Ginomo

When we first meet K'Ehleyr in "The Emissary" she tells Worf that there is unfinished business between them. This story explains how they met, fell in love and why the parted all those years ago.

* * *

Chapter 4

The transport vessel heading for Earth was set to leave the next day. Both Worf and K'Ehleyr decided within themselves to try to set their questions about the future aside for now. Overall it had been a wonderful trip and neither wanted last night's disagreement to ruin that.

Just like the trip there, the trip home would take three days. They'd both missed a good deal of coursework on their hiatus and decided to use the time to study and catch up. Final exams for the term would take place soon after they returned. Just as K'Ehleyr had said, it was time to go back to reality.

Worf and K'Ehleyr shared the same quarters they did on the journey to the Homeworld. It was late on the last night and Worf sat at the desk reading Federation temporal regulations. The words were beginning to run together, he was losing focus and needed a break.

"Computer, display the library selections of Klingon Opera."

Worf scanned the list until he found one he liked. Instantly, the room was filled with the baritone sounds of _Aktuh and Melota_. K'Ehleyr looked up from where she sat reading her padd.

"You are really enjoying this newfound love of the opera, aren't you?" she asked.

"Quiet, the introduction is the best part."

K'Ehleyr smiled as she watched Worf lean back in his chair, close his eyes and take it all in. Quietly, K'Ehleyr walked over to him. She stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. She'd gotten some news on the first morning of their journey home that she had yet to share with Worf. He was in a good mood, so now was as good a time as ever.

"Worf, I got my intern assignment."

His eyes immediately snapped open. He felt a knot in his throat and his heart began to race. They'd not resumed their discussion from the other night, but it was obviously going to get addressed right now. Worf sat up straight in his chair, "Where?"

She sighed, "I'll be on the USS Resolution. It's a diplomatic vessel. There are some labor disputes involving some Klingons living on a Federation colony and I'm going to help mediate it."

Worf didn't speak. He'd selfishly wanted K'Ehleyr to get a desk assignment on Earth so they could be together while he finished at the Academy. The reality was, K'Ehleyr was better than a desk job and she'd hate it anyway. She wanted and deserved to be in the field.

"We both knew this day would come," Worf said. He stood from his chair and went to the porthole window of their small cabin. K'Ehleyr joined him there and they both looked out into the black sky. She tried to make sense of her feelings; K'Ehleyr had never imagined falling for anyone, especially Worf, so deeply. Part of her wanted to refuse the assignment. She shook that thought as soon as it came into her head- that would be crazy. She'd worked hard for this and couldn't throw it away because she'd fallen for someone.

Worf stood behind her and stroked her arms. The sounds of the opera continued in the background. He had been the one to insist that they honor tradition and not mate until they were ready for the long term of commitment. Yet right now, his body ached for hers. He needed something tangible, something to give her a reason to stay with him and not go away.

K'Ehleyr turned around to face Worf and settled into his arms, "I never thought this would happen."

"You knew you would be getting your assignment soon and that our careers would take us in different—"

"No, no," she interrupted him, "I mean _this_," she said placing her hand over her heart, "I never intended to fall for you like this."

Worf buried his face in her thick hair. He breathed in her scent and pulled her body as close to his as he could. A low moan emanated from deep in his throat. K'Ehleyr returned the embrace, her nails dug into his back as she bit the side of his face. Worf's body was ablaze with passion for her. He lifted her up and roughly braced her body against the wall. Her legs encircled his and she held him tightly against her.

They kissed deeply, roughly, as if they could devour each other. Worf could hear his heart beating. It pounded so loudly that it made him dizzy. So this is what they sung about in all those operas, the beating of passion in a Klingon heart that could not be ignored.

"I love you," Worf breathed," I will never love another as I love you."

In one strong motion, Worf took her into his arms and brought her to the bed. K'Ehleyr had been annoyed at Worf for sleeping on the couch again, but that was clearly not his intention tonight.

Clothes began to fly as they ravaged one another with their lips, hands and teeth. K'Ehleyr had never been with a Klingon man before. She always thought she'd be turned off by the aggressive nature of it, but right now she was aroused like never before.

Worf's shirt came off and she tore into him like an animal. She spent so much of her time reigning in her Klingon behaviors and urges that this felt very raw and freeing. It was her turn. K'Ehleyr lifted her shirt and undergarments over her head in one swoop, revealing her breasts to Worf. She reached up to pull him into her bosom—

But Worf froze. He stared at her bare breasts, so beautiful she was that it took his breath away. All at once he knew he had to stop. Instead of falling into her arms, he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" K'Ehleyr asked.

"I… we cannot."

"Worf's, it's okay if you've never—"

"It is not that," Worf stood from the bed, "We are not ready for the commitment we were about to make."

K'Ehleyr rolled her eyes, "Worf, I think you are the only Klingon in the galaxy that still believes having sex with someone means you're automatically married. If that's the case then half the Defense Force is married to the other half."

"We cannot do this, not now," Worf reached for her clothes and handed them back to her.

K'Ehleyr purposely did not put them back on, "I think you're afraid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Afraid of being vulnerable. Afraid of giving yourself to someone completely."

"That makes absolutely no sense," he said as he dressed and tried to avoid staring at her still exposed body.

"It makes perfect sense. You have this wall of solitude built up around you. The only person you let in is that Vulcan woman. I suppose to you, she is the only one who would never hurt you."

"A warrior fears nothing. And do not speak of Erdok that way, you know nothing about her."

"I bet you'd sleep with her," K'Ehleyr replied snidely.

Anger rose in Worf's chest and it was quickly replacing the affection that had been there just moments before. This seemed to always happen with them, one minute their passion as spiraling and the next their anger was seething.

"I cannot understand why you won't respect my wishes on this matter!"

"Because it's _stupid_," she said as she put her shirt back on, "And I don't get why you can't see _that_."

K'Ehleyr stood from the bed and put the rest of her clothes on, "I'm going out," she said, "Don't wait up."

* * *

This was a bad idea. K'Ehleyr knew that, but right now she was in the mood for something bad. She wanted to do something she knew would anger Worf and this was certainly it. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door slid open. Derek's expression was both surprised and pleased.

"Can I stay here tonight?" K'Ehleyr asked.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked as he stepped aside and let her in.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to sleep," K'Ehleyr sat on the couch in his room and wearily placed her hands over her face.

Derek sat down next to her, "You wouldn't have come here if you didn't need to talk."

She didn't reply.

"You know," he continued, "I was hoping to get some time alone with you on this trip. I can't say I was thrilled when you decided to bring your boyfriend along. Don't forget, I told you that if he messed up I'd be there."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure which one of us messed up, but either way things are not good."

"If he doesn't know what a good thing he has with you then he's a fool. It's a mistake I wouldn't make."

"Maybe I'm the fool for falling for him. Being with Worf is… exhausting."

"Everyone says Klingon men are insatiable. Frankly, I don't know that I want to go behind him, I'd probably never measure up if you know what I mean," Derek joked.

K'Ehleyr rolled her eyes at his crudeness, "Not this one. I wouldn't know anything about how Worf 'measures up.'"

"Oh, so he's a traditionalist then? Let me guess, he wants you to take the Klingon Oath of Marriage but you aren't ready for all that yet?"

There was no sense in denying it so she didn't, "We both have so much ahead, I don't know what he's thinking. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, if it's no-strings-attached sex you want, then, I can always help you with that."

That made her laugh, "You are arrogant and crude, Derek, but for some reason I like you."

"You like me _for_ those reasons," he said. Then, Derek's tone changed. He slid closer to her, "And because I know what a young, vibrant and beautiful woman really wants. It's not to be preached to about tradition or honor. What you really want is…"

K'Ehleyr let Derek kiss her. She even let the kiss deepen and returned it. As they kissed, K'Ehleyr waited. She waited to feel her pulse quicken, her heart race or her skin tingle the way it did when she was in Worf's embrace. She got none of that.

K'Ehleyr pulled away from him, "You and I have been down this road before, Derek."

"You never gave us the chance we deserved."

She placed her hand on his chest, "I don't want to lead you on. I really do just need a place to sleep."

Derek stood, "It's okay, I don't want you to feel rushed into anything. I'm here for you whenever you need it. My couch is your couch. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

The next morning, K'Ehleyr was gone when Derek woke up. That was okay, because he'd gotten everything he needed.

* * *

Worf didn't sleep much that night. He started out being angry that K'Ehleyr left, then wondered if she was ever coming back. He spent the rest of the night thinking of all the ways he could apologize and work things out. The transport vessel was due to dock at McKinley station orbiting Earth within the hour and she still had not returned. She had to come back to get her things, so Worf decided to wait there until she did. Mostly as a way to expel some nervous energy, Worf packed her things up for her. Just as he was finishing, K'Ehleyr came into their room.

"Hi there," she said quietly.

Worf turned to face her and nodded respectfully. He didn't look like he was still angry, but K'Ehleyr knew that with Worf that could change in an instant.

Worf was dying to ask her where she'd been but was afraid of what the answer was. So instead he said, "I packed your things for you."

"Thank you."

Silence. She broke it, "I'm going to go now. I need some time to think through some things. I will come see you tomorrow morning." K'Ehleyr came close to him and kissed his cheek. She felt her face flush with warmth as she did, "We're going to okay," she said.

With that, K'Ehleyr turned and left.

Worf took his time leaving the transport ship; he decided to stop by the ship's mess hall before heading to the transporter room. He didn't have class again until tomorrow afternoon and he didn't want to risk running into K'Ehleyr. He heard her words, she said they would be okay. But in reality, he was unsure how that could really happen. Someone would have to give up something to make this work. He was willing to be the one to do that, but he wasn't going to do it if K'Ehleyr didn't really want him to.

He sat at the bar and ordered a drink. He was enjoying a moment of quiet when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Cadet Worf, what are you still doing here?"

Worf's stomach clenched. It was Derek Robinson. And he was sounding awfully cheerful for some reason.

"Having a cup of coffee before leaving."

"I think I'll have one too," he pounded on the bar top, "Hey, raktajino please."

Worf wasn't quite sure why Derek felt the need to invite himself to sit with him, but he wasn't going to make it look like it bothered him.

"Hey, I just want to make sure there are no hard feelings between us."

Worf frowned, "Have we not had this conversation already?"

"Oh no, not about the fight. I mean about things not working out with you and K'Ehleyr. A woman like her isn't going to stay on the market for long, you know," Derek chuckled as he took a drink, "Not long at all."

Derek clearly was trying to bait Worf, and unfortunately it was working, "What are you talking about?"

"When she came to me last night she told me the two of you were through."

Worf's fists clenched, "She spent the night with _you_?"

"Hey's that's just the way it goes. Like I said, no hard feelings. K'Ehleyr and I have history anyway."

"History?"

Derek tried to act surprised, but he knew K'Ehleyr had probably never told Worf and was hiding the delight he felt at being the one to break it to him, "You didn't know? Well, I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you, but K'Ehleyr and I had some 'fun' back when we first met, if you know what I mean. She's an insatiable woman, it takes a lot to keep her satisfied. But I'm sure you already know that," Derek took a drink. He had to be careful not to anger the Klingon too much or he'd end up on the floor again like the first time they met.

Worf did not speak. He was seething inside and was doing his best to contain it. His hands clutched the mug so tightly it almost broke. His mind was racing and his chest began to heave furiously. How could she? How could she keep this from him? How could she do this to him? He felt like a fool sitting there while Derek gloated smugly next to him.

"I'm sure a guy like you will bounce back from her in no time," Derek took one last drink before setting his mug down, "I'll see you around campus."

The rest of that day was like a blur for Worf. He started off by going to the sparring range. He spent several hours killing as many holo soldiers as he could; all bore a striking resemblance to Derek Robinson. When he got tired of that, he headed for the off campus bar that K'Ehleyr took him to months ago. He was hoping that they were still serving the blood wine he'd had there before. He was in luck; they were. A few hours there and he'd sufficiently numbed himself to everything he was feeling.

Worf wasn't quite sure how he made it back to his room, but he did. He laid across his bed and stared at the ceiling. Worf tried to will sleep to come, but even in his stupor he couldn't turn his mind off. He felt like such a fool. K'Ehleyr had made a fool out of him. He had been paralyzed by Derek's revelations from earlier in the day. He had given K'Ehleyr his heart and in return she slept with someone else.

Just then, Worf's self-pity soliloquy was interrupted by a small knock at the door. He sat straight up in his bed. Could it be K'Ehleyr? Why should she be coming to see him? Just to rub his pain and anguish in his face?

"Enter."

The door slid open and Erdok cautiously looked around but did not come in. Worf was so shocked to see her that he jumped to his feet. His brain and his body weren't as in sync as they normally were and he almost fell over in the process. Suddenly he was embarrassed at his intoxicated state.

"Erdok, what… what are you doing here?"

"Your transport ship docked this morning, which meant you should have been at practice this afternoon. You have never missed it before, so I naturally assumed something must be wrong. Are you alright?"

Worf closed his eyes for a moment, "I apologize, I simply… forgot."

Erdok stepped into the room and the door slid closed behind her, "You forgot? That is unusual for you, Worf."

Worf sat down on his bed again, "Today has been an unusual day."

Erdok could clearly sense that something was wrong. She stood before him and tried to speak in a comforting tone, not something that came easy for a Vulcan, "Would you like to discuss it?"

"It is nothing that you would understand."

"Why would you say that?"

Worf sighed, "It is K'Ehleyr and I."

"And your assumption is that I would not be helpful in matters of a romantic nature?" she asked genuinely.

"It would all seem very illogical to you. I suppose Vulcans have the right idea; no emotions to complicate things and cause pain and misery."

"We also give up a lot by choosing to live without emotion," Erdok replied.

"You are not missing anything," Worf said, his voice was filled with dejection.

Erdok hesitated, but then sat down next to him on the bed. Worf was the closest thing she had to a friend at the Academy and seeing him upset was very unsettling for her. For obvious reasons, she did not spend much time socializing with Humans. There were a lot of other Vulcans there, but there were things about her that made her different from them. She questioned things that others Vulcans readily accepted.

"Without emotion, we also miss out on the joy and happiness that you are able to experience," she paused, "And the love."

"K'Ehleyr betrayed me. She spent the night with another man."

"You are certain of this?"

"He told me this morning."

"And for you this is upsetting? Your expectation was that sexual relations were to remain exclusive between the two of you?"

"There were no, relations, between K'Ehleyr and I."

"Then I am confused," Erdok said.

"It is complicated."

"Are romantic relationships always so complicated?"

Worf sighed, "It would seem so."

Erdok swallowed hard. Something was happening inside her that she wasn't entirely sure she could identify. Her breath was beginning to quicken and she found herself breathing deeply even though there was no physical exertion. Her face and hands began to flush and her stomach felt uneasy. She had a feeling that if she told another Vulcan about the sensations she was experiencing, they would tell her to isolate herself and meditate to regain mental clarity. She didn't want to do that. She wanted to let this happen and experience these… feelings.

"I do not have experience with relationships like this."

"Neither do I," Worf admitted.

Erdok reached down and placed her hand on Worf's thigh. She could feel the taut muscles of his leg through his uniform pants. Parts of her body began to feel warm, parts that had never responded like that to anything before. Her breaths became even more rapid.

"I, I would like to be here for you, for whatever you need," she said.

Worf was very confused. If it was anyone but Erdok, he'd feel pretty certain about what was going on. But with a Vulcan, this couldn't be happening. Maybe the blood wine had done more than he thought.

"You have always been a good friend to me."

"You and I have much in common, Worf. We are very compatible. Have you ever considered a romantic relationship with me?"

Worf's eyes widened. Was he hearing her correctly? "With, with you? What, what are you saying?" he stammered.

There was a voice inside her telling her how wrong this was. Erdok decided to not listen. Instead, she closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed him. It was awkward at first, both because Worf couldn't have been more shocked and because she had never done it before. It only took a few seconds for them to get a feel for one another. They were kissing and it felt good. Very good.

Worf pulled back slightly, his heaving breaths now matched hers, "Erdok, is this what you want? Are you sure?"

Erdok responded by diving right back in and kissing him again. This time there was no hesitation on her part. She threw herself on him with such force that is knocked him backwards onto the bed. All the passion he felt for K'Ehleyr the night before was channeled to Erdok in this moment. Emotionally, Klingons and Vulcans may have a lot of differences, but physically they were very much alike. Very much.

* * *

K'Ehleyr's stomach was in knots. She'd spent the night vacillating between being angry and being afraid. Angry that Worf could be so unreasonable and afraid that things were over between them. She hadn't slept at all and as soon as the sun began to peak through her window, she got dressed and headed for Worf's room. The whole way there she tried to decide what she'd say. She began with an angry rant about how he needed to stop pressuring her into something she wasn't ready for but ended with her finally admitting to him how much she loved him.

K'Ehleyr took a few breaths before knocking on the door. The door opened and K'Ehleyr drew in a surprised breath when she saw who answered. It was Erdok. The two women's eyes met and she was certain she could see a smirk on the Vulcan's face. Worf stood from where he had been sitting. Erdok looked back to him, "Please notify me if there is anything else that I can do for you," she said before slipping past K'Ehleyr and leaving.

Worf's heart was pounding in his chest, and so was K'Ehleyr's. They stood there staring wordlessly at one another for several tense moments. So much was happening; it was as if everything they had was slipping away before their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked her. Then he remembered, she told him she'd be there this morning. How could he have forgotten that? Too much blood wine and too much fun with Erdok, perhaps.

"What was _she_ doing here?" K'Ehleyr demanded, "And leaving your room at sun up no less? Was she here with you all night?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Worf barked in return, "You do as you wish and so shall I. Besides, Erdok is a Vulcan, what could possibly have happened?"

K'Ehleyr narrowed her eyes, "Vulcan's have sex too, and I told you a long time ago that woman was attracted to you. Did she finally get what she wanted?"

"Yes." Worf's defiant reply surprised even himself. He'd thought that hurting her would make him feel better but as soon as the worlds left his mouth he realized it did not.

His one word answer hit K'Ehleyr like a slap in the face. She felt tears well in the corners of her eyes, but she fought them back with everything she had. She could not give him the satisfaction of knowing how deeply that hurt her. Instead, she laughed mockingly, "So you'll sleep with her but not me? Does that somehow keep your precious honor intact?"

Suddenly Worf felt very ashamed of what he had done, "You have made it obvious that you care nothing for me or our relationship. I see no reason to remain faithful if you are not going to."

"What?"

"You heard me. You left our bed and went straight to Derek Robinson's."

Her mouth fell open. She supposed it couldn't have been too hard for Worf to figure out where she went the other night when she left their quarters. And isn't that really why she did it, to make him jealous? K'Ehleyr crossed her arms over her chest, "I went to Derek to cool off, to talk and to sleep. That's all that happened."

Worf narrowed his eyes, "You expect me to believe you now when you have been dishonest about him this whole time?"

"You mind letting me in on whatever it is you seem to know that I don't?"

The fact that she was acting like nothing was going on was angering Worf even more, "I know that you and Derek were together before you and I. That is something you failed to tell me. So back in that bar, I thought I was defending your honor when in fact I was getting in the middle of a-"

"First off, I never asked you to _defend_ _my_ _honor_ in that bar. Secondly, how do you know anything about Derek and I?"

"Are you denying it?"

K'Ehleyr was silent for a moment. He obviously knew so she might as well admit it. She sighed, "Not long after Derek and I first met, we slept together. We were never in a relationship and it didn't mean anything. He kept pursuing but it just didn't happen."

"It didn't mean anything," Worf repeated quietly, "If that is how you feel about intimacy then it's probably best that you and I were never together in that way."

"What about this?" she pointed to his disheveled bed, "What about what you just did with Erdok? Are you planning to mate for life with _her_? Or was this just a one time thing that didn't mean anything?"

"This is not about me! I did what I did because you drove me to it. This is about _your_ dishonesty. If you lied to me about your past how can I trust you to tell the truth now?"

"Look, Worf, you can believe what you want. Derek and I slept together almost two years ago. The only one of us to be unfaithful since you and I have been together is _you_." K'Ehleyr was exasperated, but for reasons even she could not explain, she wanted to make this right, "I came here to try to fix this, to make this work. I am not willing to just throw away what you and I have because we've made mistakes."

"What is there to fix?" Worf could feel his old defenses being slowly erected. The wall around his heart that K'Ehleyr had torn down was coming back, "And to what end? You do not want the same things that I do. You are leaving anyway; you will be gone and I will be here. Our end was inevitable."

"So you don't even want to give us a chance?"

His silence was his answer.

K'Ehleyr sighed, "Fine, I'm not going to beg you to be with me."

Worf was still silent, but that was mostly because if he spoke he had no idea what he'd say. He wasn't just angry at her, but angry at himself as well. She made him crazy; his love for her blinded him from all reason.

"You said once that you were not the right kind of woman for me. I should have listened."

His words stung more than they ever had before. K'Ehleyr could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes again. This time she didn't hide them.

"Our paths will cross again, Worf. And when they do, I'll be willing to start over if you are."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is set during the TNG episode "The Emissary" and runs concurrently. This was the first time the viewers were introduced to K'Ehleyr and her turbulent relationship with Worf. Much of the dialog is taken from the script and credit goes to those writers.

* * *

Chapter 5

Was it possible to go through the entire spectrum of emotions in just fifteen seconds? Before this very moment, Worf would have said no, especially when his was the emotional gamut in question. But after this moment, he, and Counselor Troi sitting across from him, knew it was very possible.

It began as what should have been just another briefing on just another mission. Worf was into his second year on the Federation starship Enterprise under Captain Jean Luc Picard. They were taking part in a very secretive mission given to them by Starfleet Command. The senior staff gathered in the conference room to meet the Federation Emissary who'd be getting them up to speed on the details of the mission. Worf had allowed his mind to wander; he was planning to do another test on the tactical backup equipment just in case they ran into an enemy threat, and hadn't participated in the speculative chit chat with his colleagues while they waited for whoever it was to get there.

But then K'Ehleyr walked into the room. And his heart stopped.

It had been six years since he'd seen her face, and she was more beautiful than he'd remembered. Why had they let so much time pass? To touch her again, to hold her in his arms, to taste her lips, that would be... No, no, this was the same woman who'd betrayed him. Taken his love and laughed at it. Humiliated him without a second-

"...And this is Lieutenant-"

"Worf."

Worf snapped back into reality when Captain Picard's introductions got around to him. K'Ehleyr was giving him that cloying smile that he used to love but despised with everything in his being right now. Worf stood respectfully. He had to maintain his cool; he couldn't let everyone else know what was going on inside him. Well, Troi had a front row seat to the inner turmoil he was wrestling with, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" K'Ehleyr stepped closer to him, still wearing that smile, "I told you we'd meet again."

Why was she doing this? Not now, not in front of everyone. Worf's mind was screaming at her, but he held his tongue. K'Ehleyr had never had any self restraint before, he thought, so why should now be any different?

K'Ehleyr continued to bait him, "Aren't you going to greet me?" she asked.

His fortitude was cracking, "I have nothing to say to you!"

She smirked, "Haven't changed a bit. Well, I missed you too."

Worf looked around the table nervously at the stunned faces of his crewmen. He hated that he wasn't able to control himself. K'Ehleyr had always had that affect on him. He sat before things got worse. Of course, K'Ehleyr sat next to him.

K'Ehleyr began with her mission briefing, but it was impossible for Worf to concentrate. How could she sit there like it was nothing? Why was he so upset while she looked unfazed? _It is because she never loved me_, Worf said to himself, _And is probably taking great pleasure in upsetting me so_.

Counselor Troi was distracted as well. There was so much emotional background noise between Lt. Worf and Emissary K'Ehleyr that she could barely focus. They obviously knew each other; anyone could have figured that out. But Troi had never before seen Worf so out of sorts before. He kept a tight rein on his emotions, so much so that reading him at times was like reading Data. Not today, right now he was an open book. He loved this woman very much, but was very hurt and angry at the same time. Worf has been caught off guard, which never set well with him anyway. Under all that there was some deep seeded resentment for the Emissary as well.

Deanna got a similar read from K'Ehleyr. She loved Worf as well, but where he was angry she was afraid. This meeting had not caught her off guard, there was no shock when she walked into the room and saw Worf. K'Ehleyr tried her best to hide her emotions with wit and sarcasm, but she was surprised and hurt by Worf's icy response to her presence there. K'Ehleyr had come into room excited and hopeful but was now uncertain and scared.

When the briefing was over, Captain Picard assigned Worf to work with K'Ehleyr. A logical choice, and while K'Ehleyr seemed pleased with it Worf was clearly not. Deanna volunteered to escort K'Ehleyr to her quarters. She told herself it was the courteous thing to do to make K'Ehleyr feel welcomed, but in reality she wanted to learn a little more about the woman who'd rattled Worf's cage.

* * *

Worf went straight to the research lab to begin working. He figured that the sooner they got to it, the sooner they could be done. In reality, he had to have expected to run into K'Ehleyr again someday. They were among the only Klingons in the Federation; their paths were bound to cross. He wished he could say he'd forgotten about her but he had not. After the last time they spoke he spotted her on campus a few times but always went the other way to avoid her. After she left Earth he never heard of her again. He resisted the urge to look her up to see how her career was going. Time had, unfortunately, not healed his wounds. If anything, it gave them longer to fester. So six years later, Worf was more upset that he had been when they parted ways that day in his dorm room.

The door to the lab finally opened, "You are late." Worf said.

"Sorry, had to make myself beautiful."

"I fail to understand why," that was a lie. She looked amazing and he knew it. Worf's body was reacting to her presence and he shifted in his seat.

"Worf," K'Ehleyr walked over to his console, "We're alone now, you don't have to act like a Klingon glacier. I don't bite. Well, that's wrong, I do bite," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Worf ignored her, "Shall we proceed with our assigned duties?"

"You weren't this aloof six years ago. Or don't you remember?"

The reference to their time together made his stomach tighten. It took him back to the moment he found out about K'Ehleyr and Derek. He felt the hurt and humiliation all over again. Worf preferred feeling angry to feeling hurt. "There is nothing wrong with my memory," he replied honestly. He remembered every detail.

"Well there's something wrong with the rest of you, you're not even looking at me."

"I am familiar with your appearance," too familiar. He shifted his legs again.

K'Ehleyr got even closer to him and sat right on the desk where he was working. Worf was making this harder than she thought he would, "And it gives you no pleasure to see me again?" she asked quietly.

He could smell her. Worf blinked his eyes; the other side of his feelings for K'Ehleyr was surfacing.

It was as if K'Ehleyr could see Worf's wall crumbling. She leaned in and whispered to him, "It isn't as if we tried it and it didn't work, you know? You never gave it a chance."

"_I_ never?"

"As I see it we have some, unfinished business, you and I."

K'Ehleyr was absolutely right, they did have unfinished business, but Worf was not going to let her know it, "Not as far as I'm concerned."

K'Ehleyr's heart sank. This was hopeless. She silently cursed herself for thinking she could come here and make everything better so easily. Worf was stubborn and obviously not one to forgive and forget. She cursed herself even more for wanting this to work so badly. Six years ago she told herself that Worf would be no good for her, yet she'd never been able to shake him. Unlike him, K'Ehleyr had kept up with Worf's career. When she found out she'd be going to the Enterprise, she was excited about seeing him again. Little did she know, but he felt the exact opposite. Absence had made her heart grow fonder, but not his.

Worf went back to work and did nothing but irritate her with his silly posturing. It didn't take long for the two of them to be arguing, as usual. She needed to get out of there, so at the first opportunity she blew up at him and stormed out of the room. K'Ehleyr was angry at Worf for being so... Worf. And she was angry at herself for loving him anyway.

* * *

Worf prided himself in his ability to maintain control and composure. So much so that Commander Riker liked to call him The Iceman. It was a skill Worf mastered when he was thirteen years old living on Gault amongst humans. Now, as he stood on the bridge seething he knew that composure he worked so hard at was crumbling. And it was all her fault.

Captain Picard noticed it as well and ordered Worf to take some time off. That made him even more upset; the last thing he needed was his commanding officer thinking he couldn't handle pressure. Worf needed to hit something. Hard. He left the bridge and went straight to the holodecks. One was in use and just as he was about go to another the program being run caught his eye. Flashing on the screen was 'Calisthenics- Lt. Worf.' That made him smirk, he knew exactly who was running it.

The holodeck doors slid open and Worf entered the familiar setting. He'd designed it himself; the ruins of a deserted city that had been overrun by alien invaders. In the distance he saw her. K'Ehleyr was engaging two of the aliens at the same time, and doing it flawlessly. Worf's breath quickened as he watched her; the scene took him back to when they first met six years ago. They'd gotten to know each other this way. K'Ehleyr had been right; the best way to learn a warrior's heart was while doing battle with them.

Worf folded his arms and took it all in. He had lied earlier; K'Ehleyr was breathtaking, quite possibly even more beautiful than he'd remembered. Seeing her again brought him great pleasure but he'd been too proud to admit that before. How could he feel so conflicted about this woman? How could he both love and hate a person at the same time? Watching her right now made him want to forget anything bad that had happened between them. Worf approached her slowly as she defeated the second alien. She was like a different person right now, raw and wild. Her breathing was heavy and she turned to face Worf, still in her warrior's stance.

They held one another's gaze for a moment, both of them allowing themselves to remember the good and forget the bad, even if just for now. K'Ehleyr slowly regained her composure, "Not much of a program," she commented casually.

Worf looked around and found a pair of battle swords. He tossed one to her, "Computer, Level Two." He tossed one of the swords to her. The aliens sprang back to life, this time both were faster and fiercer. Worf spent a lot of time here and only operated on level two when he wanted a light workout. K'Ehleyr was a bit out of practice with hand to hand combat and it took a little more effort for her. After several minutes of intense sparring, the aliens lay in piles at their feet. Worf tossed his sword to the side; he could feel his blood pumping triumphantly. He turned around to look at K'Ehleyr and saw her crouched in position to attack him.

K'Ehleyr lunged at Worf with her sword, but he parried the blow easily. Something was happening between the two of them. K'Ehleyr had once told Worf the feeling of pleasure Klingons associates with battle were very much the same as the feelings they got from mating. Right now, those lines were definitely converging for both of them. Worf brought her down into a submissive position, she responded by baring her teeth to him and he returned the gesture.

Worf tossed K'Ehleyr away from him, trying to put some space between them so he could get a handle on what was happening. His heart was pounding so loudly that he could barely hear his own thoughts. He started reminding himself of how things ended between them. He tried to convince himself that he didn't love her anymore. It wasn't working.

K'Ehleyr was fighting the same inner turmoil that Worf was. Just as Worf did his best to keep himself reigned in, K'Ehleyr did as well. Yet right now, she felt naked and exposed to him. Normally, she'd cover that up with a well timed jab or witty retort, but she had none of that right now. Right now, she wanted to give in to what she was feeling and to not think about anything else.

Worf looked back at her and he could see the vulnerability in her eyes. It made his heart melt. K'Ehleyr came to him, her eyes slightly lowered and head bowed as she did. She was submitting herself to him, allowing him to be the aggressor and to do with her as he pleased. Worf, a man who lived his life making measured and calculated decisions, was about to act on pure instinct. He reached down and grabbed K'Ehleyr's left hand in his. The scent of her body was intoxicating and he took it in, slowly, bringing her fingers close to his face and drinking in her aroma.

Being only half Klingon, K'Ehleyr's sense of smell was not a heightened as Worf's, but in the intensity of this moment that didn't seem to matter. She returned the gesture, taking his left hand in hers and breathing in his scent. It was like a drug that served to heighten the sensations they were both experiencing. She didn't even feel pain as Worf squeezed her hand tight enough to draw blood. They held one another's gaze for a long time. Everything was faded away and there was nothing but Worf and K'Ehleyr and the passion they felt for one another.

* * *

Neither one was quite sure how much time had passed. Both Worf and K'Ehleyr were coming down from the euphoric high they'd just experienced. They had finally shared the physical connection to accompany the emotional one that had been there all along. When it was over, they dressed silently, both feeling a peculiar sense of self consciousness. What now?

K'Ehleyr spoke first, "Some calisthenics programs are better than others," she said with a smile, doing her best to lighten to moment.

Worf didn't seem to appreciate her efforts, "You still can make jokes."

"You don't like people with a sense of humor," she stated.

"I did not say that."

"Worf, you're the perfect Klingon- the ultimate minimalist," she stood from her seated position on the ground, "Talk to me."

"I've noted that some people use humor as a shield. They talk much yet say little."

K'Ehleyr nodded in agreement, "Whereas others take a simpler approach. Say nothing."

"When one does not have the words," Worf answered honestly.

"Or is loathed to speak them."

Worf looked at her sharply. That wasn't true at all, he loved her. Well, perhaps there was some truth. He loved her, but was afraid to let her know it.

K'Ehleyr breathed in and let it out slowly, "Why didn't we do this six years ago?"

"We were not ready," he replied.

"_I_ was," she teased.

Worf shook his head, "No, we were both too young, too unaware," his gaze was far away, he was still thinking of her words _Or is loathed to speak them_. By doing this, he thought, it must mean that K'Ehleyr was finally ready for them to be together forever. She just needed to hear him speak the words, "We lacked commitment."

"Perhaps we lacked courage as well."

That was the confirmation Worf needed to hear. They now had the courage to make the commitment, it was his job to put it into words. Worf stood, "No longer."

He raised his head high and in a loud voice began speaking in Klingon, "TlhIngan jIH!" _I am a Klingon_

K'Ehleyr began to panic. She knew that those words were often uttered at the beginning of Klingon Oaths to signify that what was about to be said is bound between warriors, "Wait, you can't mean-"

"We are mated."

"Yes, I know, I was _there!_ But-"

"And now we must solemnize our union with The Oath."

That was it, the old Worf was coming back. K'Ehleyr stepped backwards as if in retreat, "I am not going to become your wife!" she exclaimed.

Worf's voice remained calm, "You already are."

Just like old times, they could go from loving to fighting in no time at all, "Don't give me that Klingon nonsense," she began frantically gathering her things.

The calm was escaping him, "You would dishonor our sacred traditions?"

"They're not sacred, they're absurd. Marrying you is out of the question for a _million_ reasons."

"None of which stopped you earlier!" Worf yelled. He was genuinely shocked by her response. How had he so misread her so completely?

"Worf, it was what it was- glorious and wonderful and all that. But, it doesn't _mean_ anything."

Her words hurt him more than he could let her see. It had meant so much to him, how could it have meant nothing to her? "That is a Human attitude."

"I am Human!"

"You are also Klingon."

"So that means we should bond for life?" she asked. K'Ehleyr was waiting for Worf to say he wanted to marry her because he loved her or because he didn't want to be without her. But to do it just because it's what Klingons were _supposed_ to do was not enough for her. It never would be.

"It is our way!"

"Yours. Not mine."

Worf threw his head back and said the ceremonial words again. Then he looked to K'Ehleyr and waited.

"I will not take The Oath," she said definitively.

"Then this night had no meaning," Worf replied, "And _that_ I will not believe."

"Believe what you will," K'Ehleyr whispered. Then, she was gone.

* * *

The next morning, K'Ehleyr was at the research lab before Worf. When he entered, she was already seated at the console, busily working.

"I've been working on our assignment, trying a few computer simulations," she said, keeping her eyes on her work.

"Your devotion to duty is commendable… if belated," Worf replied. K'Ehleyr looked up at him and noticed that he had not come alone. Lieutenant Commander Data was with him, standing awkwardly by his side. _Poor thing has no idea what he's walked into_, she thought.

"Unwilling to be alone me?"

Worf bristled and clasped his hands firmly behind his back, "I asked Commander Data to help us analyze the alternatives."

K'Ehleyr smirked, "An Android chaperone."

Data spoke up, "Android of course is correct, but I fail to see how chaperone is applicable to the situation."

"Never mind," K'Ehleyr turned to Worf, figuring Data wouldn't understand or even really care about their issues, "I guess I can't blame you. Tell me one thing… you would have gone through with The Oath, wouldn't you? Regardless of the consequences to our careers, to our _lives_. "

Worf's jawbone worked anxiously, something he did when he was uncomfortable. As usual, K'Ehleyr had no problem airing their dirty laundry for anyone to see, "Honor demanded no less."

She stood, the frustration she felt was evident in her face and her voice, "What do you _want_? Is honor all you care about? Don't you _feel_ anything else?"

As was usual for him, Worf let his silence be his answer.

"No comment, huh?" K'Ehleyr turned to Data, "Poor Android. Whose behavior do you find more perplexing. Human or Klingon?"

Data thought a moment, "At the moment, I would find it difficult to choose."

K'Ehleyr sat back down, "So would I," she turned back to the simulations, "When we located the T'Ong there are two possibilities. First, we either have to find the ship before it reaches the awakening and hope we can keep them asleep, or they're already awake and we'll have to engage and destroy them."

"Captain Picard will want to avoid destroying the ship if at all possible," Data said, "He is concerned that doing so could cause a conflict with the Klingon Empire.

K'Ehleyr rolled her eyes and was about to disagree when Worf interjected, "Then perhaps we should learn all we can about that class of ship so we can disable it with minimal damage or loss of life," he went to the console on the other side of the room.

"An excellent idea, Lieutenant." Data responded.

"_Riker to Commander Data_," The First Officer's voice punctuated the air.

"Data here."

"_You are needed on the bridge_."

"I will be right there. Data out."

Data looked back and forth between the two Klingons. Is this was a Human pair, he would have surmised that there had been some sort of personal of romantic affiliation between the two that had gone awry. But he had little experience observing Klingons in this manner. "If you will excuse me," he said plainly before leaving.

Now that they had a plan of action, Worf and K'Ehleyr worked on preparing their report for Captain Picard. They worked quietly at first, until K'Ehleyr finally spoke up.

"Security, huh? If I recall, you were on the command track at the Academy," she asked casually, though her eyes stayed on her console.

"I was," he continued looking at his monitor as well, "However, this position became available and I decided to make a change."

"Senior Staff in such a short time after graduating. That's impressive."

"Thank you. You also seem to be doing very well for yourself.

She smiled confidently, "I am, actually. When the current Ambassador is finished, it's been said that I'm a front runner to take over the position. Of course, that would be decades from now if he's anything like Ambassador Dax."

There was another moment of silence. Worf decided to pose a question that had been on his mind since she arrived the day before, "When you came aboard yesterday, you did not seem as surprised to see me as I was to see you…"

"I'll admit to keeping up with you over the years," K'Ehleyr answered, "I knew you were on the Enterprise when I got the assignment."

"I have purposely forced myself to _not_ look you up, even when there were times that I wanted to."

"Oh?"

Worf paused, "I did not want to find out that you'd married someone else."

"Me, married? You of all people should know better than that," she said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes. Yes, I suppose I should."

K'Ehleyr decided to tread into potentially dangerous waters, "Worf, it's been so long, we barely know each other anymore. Career aside, if we got married now, it would be like marrying a stranger."

"My heart knows yours. That is all that matters."

Finally, she turned to him, "Look Worf, let's try to talk through our issues, get to know each other again and then maybe-"

"_Ensign Jarvis to Lt. Worf. The security inspections are complete. Please report to the weapons locker._"

"Acknowledged," Worf said into the air. Once again he'd put his heart on the line for K'Ehleyr and all she did was toss it aside. There was no way he was going to give her that power over him ever again. If she wasn't willing to go all the way with him then he wanted no part of her at all. But how could he put that into words? As was often the case, Worf let his silence speak for him. He gave her his customary respectful nod, and left the room.

K'Ehleyr sighed.

* * *

As they walked silently through the corridors of the Enterprise wearing full Klingon Defense Force uniforms, about the only thing Worf and K'Ehleyr could agree on was that this had been the most tumultuous two days either had had in a long time. They'd resolved absolutely nothing. If anything, things were more complicated and unclear than they had been when they parted six years ago. They both had a dozen things they wanted to say to each other, but neither could find the words.

The doors to the transporter room opened and Chief Miles O'Brien was there manning the controls, '"One to beam aboard the T'Ong," Worf said to him as he and K'Ehleyr entered.

"All set," O'Brien answered after he entered in the coordinates.

"I relieve you," Worf said formally.

"Oh," That surprised both the Chief and K'Ehleyr, "Yes, Lieutenant." Miles quickly left the room.

K'Ehleyr was certain this meant Worf wanted to be alone and talk before she left. She watched him walk to the controls where Chief O'Brien had been and waited for him to bear his soul.

"The Klingon vessel Prang will rendezvous with you in three days."

Not exactly the response that K'Ehleyr was hoping for but she responded accordingly, "In the meantime I'll begin the assimilation of these Klingons into our era."

Silence. The one thing Worf and K'Ehleyr seemed to be very good at.

"Is there anything else you require?" Worf asked. If K'Ehleyr didn't know better she could swear she detected a hint of the sarcasm that she was usually giving him.

"No. Nothing else."

Worf didn't like to admit when he was afraid, but right now he was. He wanted to say so much to K'Ehleyr, but he couldn't let his guard down. If he showed her how he really felt, how could he be certain she wouldn't laugh and throw it back in his face? But if he let her go it could be six more years before they met again, and who knows what could happen in that time?

K'Ehleyr walked over to the transporter pad. She paused for a moment, then turned back to Worf, "Damn you, Worf!"

That got his attention.

"You'd let me go without saying another word wouldn't you?"

"What needs to be said?" he asked.

"Nothing. Everything. We're about to go our separate ways again."

"And that disturbs you?"

K'Ehleyr could see right through him and this act he was putting on. Worf could stand down any foe without a second thought, but when it came to his emotions he kept them locked up tight so no one could get too close and hurt him. Worf used to let K'Ehleyr in, but that seemed to be over. He was trying too hard to pretend like he didn't care, but she knew better. She also knew the only way to get Worf to let her back in was to be as honest with him about her emotions as she could.

"I hid the truth from you," She paused, watching his reaction, "Last night did have meaning." As her words sank in, K'Ehleyr realized they just might be working. She could see Worf's shoulders relax as he let out a breath. She walked to over to him and continued, "I was tempted to take The Oath with you. It scared me. I've never had such strong feelings toward anyone.

Worf's heart began to race. He stepped from behind the console and stood before her. K'Ehleyr looked into his dark eyes and knew that she was seeing him, seeing the man that she loved, for the first time in a very long time.

"Nor have I," Worf admitted quietly.

"Then it was more than just a point of honor."

Once again, Worf let his silence be his answer. This time, K'Ehleyr was okay with that.

"Maybe someday, when our path cross again. I won't be so easy to get rid of," she said with a playful smile.

Worf offered his hand to her and she grasped it. They stood there; hand in hand and looking into one another's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Worf and K'Ehleyr had not worked out the details of anything, but right at that moment their hearts were beating together. They were one, and they knew that everything would be okay. Perhaps not today, but someday, they would find one another again.

The moment ended and K'Ehleyr went back to the transporter pad. Worf began entering the commands to transport, but he wanted to say one last thing before he did, "K'Ehleyr…"

She waited.

"I will not be complete without you."

K'Ehleyr took in a breath and smiled one of those peaceful, inward smiles. As she faded into the darkness of the transporter beam, she knew he loved her and that this was not yet over.

And Worf smiled as well.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter takes place near the beginning of the TNG episode "Sins of the Father" and explains where K'Ehleyr, Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, was when Worf was being tried for treason.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

K'Ehleyr marched into the Great Hall of the Klingon Homeworld with a purpose. She had only been the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire for a short time, but she was very familiar with the building. Normally, a task like this would be handled by one of the many emissaries on her staff, but she didn't trust this situation to anyone else.

Chancellor K'Mpec, the leader of the Klingon Empire, wasn't in his office when she got there, but this was important enough for her to wait. She paced the room with her arms folded across her chest, her mind racing. The last year of her life had been about as tumultuous as one could imagine. It began with seeing Worf again on the Enterprise during the T'Ong mission. They had only been together a couple days, but it had been enough to change her life. She came back to her home at the embassy to find out she was pregnant. The pregnancy was physically very hard on her, as was common with for Klingons pregnancies. But she worked hard and in the midst of it she landed the position she thought she'd have to wait her whole career for. All the while, she kept the child a secret from the person who deserved to know the most. K'Ehleyr started out by telling herself that she was keeping the baby to herself because he'd insist on getting married and doing things his way and she couldn't handle that. Now, she was keeping it to herself just because she didn't know how to do anything else.

The heavy metal door slid open and K'Mpec entered. He was an old warrior, he didn't have the youth or the physique he once did but he was just as intuitive and clever as he had always been.

K'Mpec knew why K'Ehleyr was here but behaved as if he didn't, "Ambassador, it is always good to see you. How can I be of service?"

K'Ehleyr got right to it, "There is a Federation citizen being tried by the High Council for treason, an offense punishable by death. Why was my office not contacted about this?"

"Federation citizen?"

"Yes. The Enterprise is en route with him and yet for some reason I was not contacted by them _or_ by the Council. As per the Khitomer Accords, a Federation citizen cannot be sentenced to death under Klingon law, especially when it was his father that committed the alleged offenses."

"You are referring to Worf, son of Mogh," he stated.

"Yes."

"Worf is a Klingon, he was born on the Homeworld and his father was a Klingon. He is subject to our laws."

"Lieutenant Worf is also a Federation citizen and a Starfleet officer. That ensures him protection from witch hunts like this one."

K'Mpec remained as calm as he could. He walked past K'Ehleyr and sat in his chair. A servant wordlessly brought him a tray with a carafe of blood wine and two cups. He poured himself a generous helping, "Wine?" he asked her.

"No, I don't want any damned wine. I want you to explain to me what is going on and why I'm being kept out of it! Every inquiry I've made has gone unanswered!"

K'Mpec took a sip of his wine. It had been by his personal request that K'Ehleyr was made Ambassador. The previous one was killed after insulting one of the most powerful families in the Empire. K'Ehleyr, full with child at the time, stepped in and mediated the situation in such a manner as to avoid a conflict that could have plunged the Federation and the Empire into war again. She left such an impression on K'Mpec that he promoted her immediately.

"Worf has chosen to face this like a Klingon and not hide behind Federation protections."

"Then I demand to be allowed to at least attend the hearings."

K'Mpec took another drink and thought for a moment. Too much was at stake for him to allow the meddling of an Ambassador to get in the way. Especially one as thorough as this one, "Tell me, how is your son?"

His question caught her off guard, "My son?"

"Yes. How is he?"

She swallowed nervously, "He is fine."

"And his father?"

K'Ehleyr frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't believe I have ever met him"

"I told you, he lives outside the Empire."

"So you did," K'Mpec said slowly, "Yet when I first saw your son it was clear that his father is just as Klingon as I am."

"What are you getting at?" she tried to maintain her tough exterior but her heart began to pound. She had never mentioned to anyone who Alexander's father was. It couldn't be a coincidence that K'Mpec was asking about him just as he was about to sentence Worf to death.

"There are not very many Klingons who live outside the Empire… Lt. Worf of the Enterprise being one of them."

K'Ehleyr was silent.

"And then you come in here demanding protections and rights for him, as if it was of personal importance to you. Before these charges were brought against the son of Mogh, we checked into any possible connections he might have in the Empire. I was surprised to see your name come up."

"Worf and I were briefly acquainted years ago," she admitted, "But I come here now as his Ambassador, nothing more."

"You understand," K'Mpec continued, "Worf is being tried for the sins of his father. The punishment for that would fall on not only him, but his children as well."

Now the pounding in her heart became a pit in her stomach. The rise and fall of her chest became more pronounced, "Am I being threatened?" she asked outright.

K'Mpec sat forward, "You are not to concern yourself with this is any way. When the Enterprise arrives, neither you nor anyone from your office is to contact them. This will be handled between Worf and the Council. If you can agree to that, then I will overlook the son of Worf, grandson of Mogh."

She was silent.

K'Mpec picked up a padd and entered some information into it before holding it out for K'Ehleyr to take, "I need you to travel to Earth to deal with some issues directly with Starfleet Command. You leave tonight."

She took it, "You are purposely sending me away."

"I respect you, KEhleyr. I always have. I am doing this to protect you. There are those who would love nothing more than to discover you and your son in the midst of all this."

"There is nothing to discover—"

"Please, you are not fooling me. You came in here with a fire in your belly. Worf is your mate, why you choose to hide it I do not know, but it did not take much for me to figure it out. You will do as I ask and take your son with you. You can return when this business with Worf is done."

Her voice was shaking, "What… what will happen to Worf?"

"He will be found guilty and executed."

The sound of his words felt like a physical impact. Tears instantly formed in her eyes, "I will not let this hap—"

"You will do nothing!" K'Mpec pounded the desk, "I will not argue this with you. If you interfere, I guarantee you, you and your son's connection to Worf will be discovered and his fate will be yours as well. Now take your son and go. This secrecy you have chosen will be the thing that spares you."

K'Ehleyr stood there, feeling paralyzed. She wanted to turn and run but her feet were planted on the floor. She wanted to be angry but she knew that K'Mpec was doing her a favor. Yet she couldn't just abandon Worf. There had to be a way to help him, a way that didn't put her son- their son- in danger.

That was a risk she could not take. Wordlessly, K'Ehleyr turned and left K'Mpec's office. Once she was out of chambers she activated her comm unit.

"K'Ehleyr to Innara,"

A moment passed, "Innara here,"

"Where is my son?" K'Ehleyr asked her assistant.

"He is in the nursery, as usual," she could hear the panic in K'Ehleyr's voice, "Is something wrong?"

"Assemble the transport vessel's crew, we will be departing for Earth within an hour."

"An hour?"

"Or less if possible. No questions, just make it happen."

K'Ehleyr ended the transmission. Once she was back at the consulate, the first thing she did was go to her son. She held the boy tightly in her arms and didn't let him go until they were safely on the transport ship leaving the Homeworld. K'Ehleyr told herself that this is what Worf would have wanted; she and their son protected from whatever was going on. Yet she couldn't help but feel like a coward who was running away instead of staying to help the man she loved.

All these years K'Ehleyr had taken Worf for granted. She thought he'd always be there waiting for her to come around and be ready for them to be together. Yet right now he was on his way to face his death at the hands of the High Council, the ruling body of a world he idolized even though he only knew it from the outside. How foolish Worf had been to think so highly of a people willing to do this to him. Then and there she decided that she wouldn't let Alexander make the same mistakes.

As K'Ehleyr's small vessel left the system, the Enterprise entered orbit of Qo'noS.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Set during the TNG Season 4 episode "Reunion." Much of the dialog is taken from the script of that episode and credit goes to the writers. The rest is all mine.

* * *

Worf tried to maintain his composure as he walked to the transporter room. It was oddly ironic that he was going to see K'Ehleyr again in the same transporter room where they'd said goodbye a few years ago. He'd mentioned to Captain Picard that his discommendation from the Klingon Empire might upset the Ambassador, but in reality he knew K'Ehleyr wouldn't care about such things. Just like the last time they were together, she was coming aboard the Enterprise to deal with an urgent matter. But unlike the last time, Worf was happy to see her.

As he entered the transporter room, the technician spoke, "I just received coordinates sir, ready to transport two from the Klingon vessel."

Worf was confused, "Two?"

"Yes Sir."

She must be coming with an assistant or someone like that, "Energize." She was after all the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire now. As long as he got to see her was all that mattered. Worf let an uncharacteristic smile form on his lips as he watched her form materialize.

And then he froze.

Next to K'Ehleyr was a child. By Human standards he appeared to be about four years old, but for a Klingon that meant he was probably closer to two. K'Ehleyr looked to the boy and then back to Worf. She didn't speak a word, but Worf knew exactly what was going on. K'Ehleyr took the child by the hand and stepped off the transporter pad with him.

"Hello, Worf."

"K'Ehleyr." He managed to say, though he hadn't taken his eyes off the boy.

She took a deep breath, "Worf, this is my son Alexander," K'Ehleyr kneeled down next to him, "Alexander, this is Lieutenant Worf."

Worf looked down at Alexander and Alexander looked up at him. They were both silent, both trying to process what was happening. Finally Alexander spoke, "He looks like me, Mommy."

Well, that was one way to break the news. K'Ehleyr smiled at her son's innocent face, "Yes, sweetheart, he does."

K'Ehleyr stood. She was so nervous she was shaking but did her best to keep herself calm, "I was hoping that I could take him to the ship's school while I meet with Captain Picard."

"Yes. This way," was all Worf could manage to say.

The three walked through the corridors in silence. K'Ehleyr was having a very hard time reading Worf. He was obviously surprised but was he angry as well? She held Alexander's hand tightly as they walked. How this scenario would play out had been weighing on her from the moment she found out she was pregnant. So far Worf was giving her his usual- nothing.

Worf escorted them to the school and waited at the entrance. Like always, just by entering the room K'Ehleyr had managed to put him on an emotional rollercoaster. He watched the two of them through the window as K'Ehleyr spoke with the lead teacher. This was so overwhelming. He and K'Ehleyr have a son? It only took one look at Alexander's forehead for Worf to know that he was the boy's father. The shock was beginning to fade and be replaced by anger. How could she have kept this from him? Worf watched K'Ehleyr tenderly embrace Alexander before standing to leave him there. She was so beautiful, and Worf could see in her eyes how much she loved the boy. How could she deny him the opportunity to know their son the way she did?

K'Ehleyr stepped through the door and finally spoke to Worf, "I hope he'll be alright, Alexander hasn't had much contact with other children."

Worf gave her a look that instantly told K'Ehleyr how he felt. He was angry, as he had every right to be. He walked ahead of her and into the turbolift. Without Alexander there, she felt less vulnerable and better able to handle Worf's temperament.

"Not even a bite on the cheek for old time's sake?" she said once they were alone.

Worf rolled his eyes; K'Ehleyr's sarcastic wit was always her defense shield. He couldn't even bring himself to address the matter of the boy, so he turned to other issues instead, "Perhaps you are not aware of my dishonor. I have accepted... discommendation."

"I've heard. So now what, I have to perform some ridiculous ritual to talk to you?"

"You may not respect our traditions... but I do," Worf replied firmly, finally looking at K'Ehleyr.

"Sorry. I just thought you might want to talk. A few minutes ago you looked like someone with a question to ask."

"Must I ask the question?" Worf demanded.

K'Ehleyr looked him in the eyes, "Yes," she whispered, "You must."

The turbolift doors opened and Worf was glad to be able to escape. He knew he should escort her to the bridge but he had to get out of there and K'Ehleyr could find her way on her own. She obviously could do a lot of things on her own.

As Worf walked away, K'Ehleyr called after him, "What should I tell Alexander, that he has no father?"

Worf stopped for a brief moment and she could see his shoulders slump in despair. He started to turn back to her, but instead kept walking away. For the first time, it occurred to K'Ehleyr that her decision to keep Alexander to herself didn't just anger Worf, it hurt him.

* * *

Worf found his way to the conference room just as the debriefing was beginning. K'Ehleyr sat at the head of the table, with Riker and Data on one side and Captain Picard, Counselor Troi and Worf on the other. He'd purposely sat as far from her as he could. Just like the last time she was here, he had no ability to focus on what she was saying, all he could think about was the situation she'd put him in. K'Ehleyr would probably expect him to act like it was no big deal, to just accept the decision she'd made for whatever reason she'd made it and move on as if it were nothing, on her terms of course.

When she was finished speaking the officers filed out of the room. K'Ehleyr was planning to escort Captain Picard to meet with Chancellor K'Mpec, who was on the Imperial Cruiser. Worf went back to his duty station and aimlessly pressed a few buttons, ran some scans, and tried to work as usual. It was hopeless. He called one of his junior security officers to man his station while he went to see the boy.

Again Worf found himself standing outside the school, watching Alexander through the windows. What kind of name was Alexander for a Klingon boy anyway? He was a quarter human, but to look at him he was all Klingon. No doubt it was K'Ehleyr's way of connecting him to that one quarter heritage. Worf had imagined having children of his own someday, but not like this. He always thought that one day he would return to live in the Empire, marry a Klingon woman and raise his family there. He never gave much thought to the reality of just how that would ever happen, but it's what he pictured nonetheless. He had even hoped that one day he and K'Ehleyr would be able to make things work and that she could be that woman. But this, this definitely was not how he pictured it.

That didn't mean it was the worst thing. Perhaps this is what they needed, something to force them to get over their differences and come together. Worf could raise Alexander in the Empire and give him the life he never had. He could teach him everything he knew about how to be the type of Klingon warrior that others feared and respected.

Just then a word that Worf was forgetting in all these daydreams of his came to mind- discommendation. To make things even worse, just as Worf was remembering that there was no way he could live in the Empire let alone raise his son there, he saw Alexander bully some other kids by taking their toys. Worf went into the classroom and pulled him aside.

"There is no honor in attacking the weak," Worf said sternly.

"But I would have won," the small voice replied back.

"No, you must earn victory," not quite knowing how to proceed, Worf pointed towards the door and Alexander obediently headed out. K'Ehleyr should be back from K'Mpec's ship; he wanted to talk to her about all this.

Father and son walked through the corridors toward her quarters, "Where are the other Klingons?" Alexander asked.

"There are no others on board."

"Why?"

"The Federation and the Klingon Empire were enemies for many years. No other Klingons have asked to serve in Starfleet."

Alexander had to crane his neck to look up to Worf, "Why?"

"A warrior does not ask so many questions."

"I don't want to be a warrior."

Alexander's response shocked Worf. Perhaps it was his age, maybe he was too young to understand what he was saying. But more likely, it was his mother.

They entered the Ambassador's quarters, a spacious two bedroom suite much like the ones given to officers. K'Ehleyr was seated and Alexander immediately ran into her arms.

"Hello! Well, you're back early."

"He made me leave," Alexander replied, pointing accusatorily at Worf.

K'Ehleyr could see the less than pleased look on Worf's face. It was time to hash this out, "Maybe you should go to your room and play," she said to her son.

Alexander happily obliged- anything to get away from this Lt. Worf guy.

Once he was gone, it was as if sweet and loving K'Ehleyr left with him and was replaced by her acerbic and sharp tongued counterpart, "Is he under arrest?" she asked dryly.

"He knows nothing of our ways!" Worf shouted.

"Our ways?" K'Ehleyr stood defensively, "You mean Klingon ways, don't you?"

"He _is_ Klingon!"

"He is also _my_ son and I am half Human. He will find his own ways. Why the sudden concern, you won't even acknowledge that he's yours."

"Why did you not tell me?" Worf finally asked.

"And what would you have done?" Worf took his eyes off her and looked away, "That's right. You would have insisted that we take The Oath just as _tradition_ would demand."

"You should not have kept _this_ from me," Worf was calming down.

"Well," K'Ehleyr said with a small, yet genuine, smile, "Now you know."

There was a silence. Worf's dream of having a Klingon family was dead and it was all because of Duras. Deep down he knew that would be the way of things when he accepted discommendation but right now he was faced with the reality of it, "I cannot acknowledge my relationship to the boy. It would only harm him."

"Because you were dishonored?" she asked.

"As my son he would also bear my disgrace. As would his children."

K'Ehleyr knew that all too well. When Worf was facing death she made the choice to continue her secrecy to protect their son. But now that it was only dishonor and not death, she didn't really care. She's tried to follow the details of his case but was blocked at every turn. Perhaps she could get some answers out of Worf himself, "But why did you accept discommendation from the High Council?"

Worf knew he could not go into all that but he had to tell her something, "My father was accused of collaborating with the Romulans at Khitomer."

"I know. And I also know that you challenged it," which, unfortunately, was all she knew.

"At first. Ultimately I withdrew my challenge."

"But why Worf? I can't believe you'd just give up. What _really_ happened?"

Worf had no response, but luckily for him Commander Riker's communiqué meant he didn't need one, "_Lt. Worf, Ambassador K'Ehleyr, report to the bridge_."

"On our way, Commander."

* * *

Worf walked as quickly through the corridors as he could without actually running. The news of the explosion aboard K'Mpec's ship was relayed to him immediately, and his first duty had been to secure the Captain and the Ambassador safely aboard the Enterprise. They had been on the ship performing the ritual sonchi death ceremony when the bomb went off. Both were taken to sick bay where Captain Picard immediately put Worf to work investigating what happened. He tried for the rest of the day to get away to see K'Ehleyr but it wasn't until that evening that he was finally able to do so.

When Worf arrived at her quarters, he was so eager to see her that he didn't even bother waiting for her to grant him entrance. He entered his security code and the door slid open. K'Ehleyr was standing at the window looking out. She wasn't surprised at all when she saw him enter. If anything, she wondered what took him so long.

Worf composed himself as he entered, remembering that this was K'Ehleyr and he'd have to be careful to guard his feelings. He decided to give an official reason for his visit, "I have not received your report on the explosion."

"Two Klingons killed, a few minor injuries. Were you concerned about me?" she asked, she hoped.

"As head of security it is my duty to be... concerned."

"Is that it, just 'official' concern for my well being?" K'Ehleyr's voice had that flirtatious air about it. Worf quickly knew there would be no guarding himself against her tonight.

He sighed, "You know my feelings."

K'Ehleyr stepped away from the window and moved towards him, "Maybe I've forgotten..."

He moved closer to her as well, "You were right. I would have insisted that we take The Oath," Worf lowered his voice and spoke gently, "But not just because of tradition."

"I thought about telling you, wanted to tell you," K'Ehleyr admitted honestly, "But I wasn't ready," she continued to close the distance between the two of them, "When I left you said that you'd never be complete without me. It took some time but I came to realize that," K'Ehleyr paused, steadying herself as she became uncharacteristically vulnerable, "I need you too. You're a part of me, Worf."

Worf felt his heart swell. She was saying the words that he'd waited what seemed like a lifetime to hear. He always knew that they were meant for each other, but she seemed to push him away at every turn. Now to have her stand here and say that she felt the same way he did was overwhelming. Worf took several strides until he stood close enough to her to feel her breath. A content smile formed on his lips. With a quick motion, Worf reach out and grabbed her hair roughly. His eyes blazed with passion.

"jiH dok!" Worf spoke in Klingon the words _My Blood_. He was offering himself to her to be mated.

K'Ehleyr reached out and touched him in the same way, "maJ dok," _Our Blood_, she whispered, the response that meant she accepted and they were now one blood, one person joined together.

Worf leaned in to kiss her, but stopped himself. He could not do this. As much as he desperately wanted to, he could not. He shook his head slowly, "No, I can't allow you to suffer my humiliation," Worf turned away from her in shame.

"There would be no suffering, I don't care what other Klingons think of you," she said, grabbing his arm from behind as he tried to walk away.

"But what of the boy? He may want to live in the Empire someday. He would be an outcast- another traitor from a family of traitors."

"Family of traitors, I don't believe that for a minute."

Worf took her in his arms, "Respect my wishes in this matter. I cannot take The Oath with you," his voice lowered in despair "Nor can I claim your son."

K'Ehleyr looked into his eyes. She could see how much this was hurting him. The pain in his eyes was reflected in her own, "If you cannot be his father," she whispered, placing her hands delicately on his chest, "At least be his friend."

Worf smiled and nodded.

They were quiet for a few minutes, still holding one another. The moment was so heavy with emotion that K'Ehleyr had to lighten it somehow, "Well, I imagine you still have others to personally check on. Captain Picard perhaps?" she said with a smirk.

"No, just you."

"Then stay. I need to go get Alexander from the school and then we can have dinner together."

Worf was still smiling, "I would like that very much."

* * *

"Thank you for staying with us tonight."

Worf nodded respectfully, "It was my pleasure."

Spending the evening with K'Ehleyr and Alexander had been surreal. After she brought Alexander home, they had dinner together. Later on, Alexander played with his toys on the floor while K'Ehleyr told Worf about their son's birth and what he had been like as a baby. When it was time for Alexander to be put to bed, Worf asked if he could do it. K'Ehleyr listened with a smile on her face as Worf told him some grand tale about one Klingon killing another until his eyes drifted closed.

Once Alexander was asleep, they both made their way towards the door of K'Ehleyr's quarters. The silence between them was unusually awkward. They knew there was nothing left but for Worf to go home now, but that was the one thing neither was ready for him to do.

Finally K'Ehleyr broke the silence, "Worf, I understand why you feel like we shouldn't be married. I can't say that I agree, but I understand," she paused, taking a breath for courage before continuing, "I just want you to know that as far as I'm concerned, when it's just us, like tonight," K'Ehleyr looked into his eyes, "I am your wife, and Alexander and I are your family."

For a man like Worf, a solitary man who felt alone no matter where he was, hearing a word like 'family' brought up a flood of emotions and touched him more deeply than it might someone else. This was his family, and as mixed up and broken as it might be, it was his. Worf felt vulnerable and exposed as he stood before her, as if K'Ehleyr could see every part of him down into the depths of his soul. That would normally make him uneasy and guarded, but right now it felt good. It felt like home.

"K'Ehleyr, I do not want to leave you right now."

She took his hand in hers, "Then don't."

* * *

Worf's quarters were in the interior of the ship and did not have a window to the outside. When he was promoted to Security Chief he was given the chance to choose new ones but he never thought it mattered much. The view from the bedroom in K'Ehleyr's quarters, however, made him second guess that decision. The Enterprise was rendezvoused with the Klingons, so the stars stood motionless in the black night sky. He imagined that at warp speed the view must be very nice.

Then again, regardless of the stars, there couldn't be a better view than the one he had right now.

K'Ehleyr slept peacefully against his side. Her thick black hair cascaded over her bare shoulders and her chest slowly rose and fell as she breathed. Worf had been so set on maintaining tradition that he'd deprived them of countless opportunities to experience one another in this manner. In all these years this was only the second time they'd made love, and right now he felt like a fool for wasting so much time with her.

Worf's mind wandered back to that night on the transport ship all those years ago. They were on their way back to Earth from Qo'noS and K'Ehleyr wanted to make love to him then, but he refused. They fought and she ended up spending the night with someone else.

Or did she? What had really happened? In his anger, Worf made the assumption that K'Ehleyr and her colleague had slept together, but did he know that for sure? He lay awake with that question on his mind. He'd never come out and asked her, instead he took Derek's innuendos at face value without finding out the truth.

"K'Ehleyr." Worf said into the darkness. She stirred. He said her name again. Finally she turned over and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Worf, what is it?"

"I… I need to ask you something."

K'Ehleyr could see that Worf was staring up at the ceiling, as if his eyes were focused on something intently. This was serious. Then again, with Worf everything was serious.

"I'm listening."

Worf took a breath. He had to ask this just to get it off his chest, though in reality he really didn't care what the answer was. He just needed to know for his own sanity, "All those years ago, on the transport ship back to Earth from the Homeworld… you and I fought."

"Yes," she remembered.

"We fought and you left. You spent the night with, with _him_."

K'Ehleyr was silent.

"I will believe whatever answer you give me, I swear it. I just need to know. Did the two of you…"

Worf let his voice trail off. He was hoping she would understand what he meant without having to say the words. She did.

K'Ehleyr sat up in bed, "I went to him, I think his name was Derek, it's been so long I don't quite remember. Anyway, I went to him because I was angry and I knew being there would make you jealous. I let him kiss me, but I couldn't go through with anything more than that. I slept on his couch and was gone before he woke up."

Worf closed his eyes. Had he been Human, he might have felt tears form in them. As it was, the pit that was in his stomach did not go away like he thought it would. He'd expected, perhaps even wanted, to hear her confess to a night of passionate betrayal. Then he could be the bigger personwho forgave her and allowed them to move forward together. But that's not what was going to happen.

"When you came to talk to me afterward, I refused to listen. I was so angry and stubborn that I refused to hear you out. I have gone all these years holding on to the idea that it was your actions that tore us apart when it was in fact my own. I am the one who betrayed you. You were not unfaithful, I was. All these years have been lost because I was a fool."

"Worf, don't do this to yourself. It was so many years ago, we were virtually children back then. We both share blame in the time we've been apart. I should never have kept Alexander from you. I was confused and afraid. And as more time passed I knew it would be even harder to tell you. When I got this assignment I knew I couldn't hide anymore. The truth is, Worf, I have always loved you. From the moment I met you I loved you even if I didn't know it. Loving you has always scared me. It makes me feel vulnerable. I have spent my life building my defenses and just looking at you tears them down."

In the darkness, Worf could see right into K'Ehleyr's eyes, "You have never before told me that you love me."

She smirked, "Well, better late than never."

"At this moment saying 'I love you too' would seem somewhat contrived, but, I do."

"So what now?" K'Ehleyr asked, "We live 'happily ever after?'"

The reality of the situation that Worf was in came back to him, "I cannot be what I very much want to be to you- and to our son. We cannot be together," Worf's voice became angry, though it was an anger directed at an enemy unknown to K'Ehleyr, "I should have fought for my name. I should have never allowed myself to be dishonored."

"I have told you before that it does not matter to me. I am a Federation citizen just like you, and so is Alexander. Your position in the Empire means nothing."

"But where would we live? You have obviously been successful in your career; more so than a Lieutenant on a starship."

"You're the Chief of Security on the flagship of the Federation- that is no small feat."

"Perhaps. Still, I could not ask you to give up your life to come live here."

_Nor would I_, K'Ehleyr thought to herself, "You could come work at the embassy with me. I am certain there are numerous positions there that would suit you."

"The embassy? On the Klingon Homeworld?"

"Worf you have been there, you know it's a huge place, almost like a city unto itself. There are thousands of Federation citizens who live and work there, more than are even on the Enterprise. You would have no problems there."

"Except that I would be a prisoner to its walls, living there on your charity. I know you say my discommendation does not matter to you but if we are together it will affect you. Even if Alexander and I never leave the Embassy, you will have to. And when you do, people will treat you differently. Other Klingons will not even want to talk to you and that will make it very hard to do your job as Ambassador. You would eventually resent me for that."

"Worf, please…"

"I swear I would have never accepted discommendation had I known about our son, about Alexander. I thought that I had nothing to lose. Now it seems that I had everything to lose."

"Then what is the alternative? Seeing each other once every few years whenever our missions coincide?

Worf was silent.

K'Ehleyr sighed. She knew it was just his stubborn pride talking, but she understood because she would feel the same way in his situation, "Then perhaps you and I are destined to just be like this, never really being together."

Worf shook his head, "No. No I will make this right. We will be a family, I swear it to you. Just not now."

K'Ehleyr wanted to believe him. She knew he had all the best intentions, but Worf was obviously up against something big. Worf was in no position to try to go up against the High Council, but K'Ehleyr knew she could. She had run away when he was first faced with this. Now she could help him.

* * *

The next day, both K'Ehleyr and Worf returned to their duties. Worf was busy making security preparations for the arrival of Gowron and Duras aboard the ship, and K'Ehleyr had to prepare the Captain on what his role was in all this. There was so much going on that Worf and K'Ehleyr only saw each other in passing all day. The last update he'd gotten was that Captain Picard had decided to use the ancient ja'chuq, which meant that the selection process would take a long time. To Worf that just meant more time for him to be with K'Ehleyr. They spent the night together again and afterwards Worf was more determined than ever to remedy the situation he was in.

There was too much at stake now for Worf to just let Duras get away with cheating him out of the life he deserved. The problem was, there was no way that Duras was ever going to admit what he'd done to Worf. Worf could threaten to expose the truth, but Duras was powerful and Worf was not, no one would ever believe him. When he accepted discommendation, he felt an inward sense of pride; he could sacrifice himself for the good of the Empire and prevent a conflict that would lead to civil war. But now he just felt resentful that he had naively believed his personal sacrifice was a good thing. It wasn't, it was the worst decision he'd ever made. It would have been better to die in honor than to live like this.

Worf was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he worked his post on the bridge that he hardly noticed the security detail escort Gowron out of the turbolift, across the bridge and into the observation lounge. K'Ehleyr was in there, she'd been there most of the morning going over Duras and Gowron's claims for the Captain.

Once Gowron was inside, Worf went to the security guard who stood at the door.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Gowron asked to be taken to the Ambassador so that they could speak."

"Alone?"

"Yes sir," the guard looked afraid, "Your orders were that the Klingons could move about the ship as long as they were escorted.

Worf worked his jaw nervously, "Yes, yes of course. Stay alert. If he is not out in ten minutes I will go in to check on them."

K'Ehleyr being alone in there with Gowron made him nervous. But he knew she could hold her own ground, and Gowron would be a fool to try anything that would jeopardize his claim.

After a short while, Gowron stormed out of the observation lounge. The guards moved quickly to keep up with him. He was obviously angry which made Worf fear the worst for K'Ehleyr. Worf left his post on the bridge and went in to check on her.

K'Ehleyr was seated at the table, her hands planted on the surface as if she needed to steady herself. She was breathing heavily and her face was clearly flushed. Something had happened, something upsetting.

Worf rushed to her side and kneeled next to her chair, "K'Ehleyr, are you alright?"

K'Ehleyr leaned over and hugged him so tightly if surprised Worf. She let out a sigh of relief, "I am now."

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "He threatened me. I tried to be tough, but I left my knife back in my quarters."

"Threatened?"

"He tried to bribe me to move the proceedings in his direction. In not so many words he told me I'd be dead if I didn't."

Would could feel his blood boiling, "Did he touch you?" he asked angrily.

"No, no. Just threats," she smirked, "I scared him off."

"I want to assign a security officer to you—"

"Oh, that's not necessary; I'm a big girl," she paused, "That is, unless _you're_ the officer."

"I wish I could be. Keeping Gowron, Duras and their men from killing one another has kept me busy."

"I'm fine," she gently stroked the side of his face, "Really."

"You must be careful. There is a lot going on here, more than you even realize."

"If there's something I don't know, it's only because you won't tell me."

Worf turned his eyes from hers.

"Picard knows. I tried to ask him about your discommendation yesterday and he clammed up as tightly as you do. K'Mpec knew also, since it happened I've thought that he was quite possibly the architect of it all."

Worf stood abruptly, and walked towards the door. His back was to her as he spoke, his voice was almost pleading in its tone, "You _must_ let this go. Allow me to handle this in my own time, my own way."

K'Ehleyr stood as well and looped her arms around him from behind, "I have influence in the Empire, Worf, I can help you—"

"I must protect you and our son," Worf turned to face her and pulled her into his arms, "This is much bigger that you realize. I am begging you to not pursue it."

K'Ehleyr nodded, "Alright, I will drop it," that was a lie, she had no intention of dropping it, "I don't want to spend the little time we have together arguing," that, however, was the truth.

Worf changed the subject, "I spent some time with Alexander today while you were in your meeting. I showed him my father's bat'leth."

K'Ehleyr could tell that Worf was proud of himself, so she decided not to protest, "Are you coming to see us again tonight?"

Worf nodded, "Of course. I will get Alexander from school and bring him to you since my day will probably end before yours does."

K'Ehleyr smiled, "I love you, Worf," she whispered.

"I love you, K'Ehleyr."

* * *

The ja'chuq was well underway, and in addition to the news that the bomb was of Romulan origin, Dr. Crusher would soon have her portion of the analysis complete. Captain Picard wanted to know who planted the Romulan designed device before making his decision. K'Ehleyr got a break from the proceedings while Captain Picard and Worf addressed the bomb issue with Gowron and Duras. She wanted to stay and see how things went, but this was a good time to sneak off and look into another matter.

The last meeting in the observation lounge made it clear that there was something about Duras that neither Picard nor Worf was telling her. And since she knew they shared in the secret of Worf's discommendation as well, the two had to be related. K'Ehleyr hurried back to her quarters and started going through everything she could related to the matter. It didn't take her long to realize who the common factor in all this was—Duras. His father was at Khitomer along with Worf's, Duras brought the claim against Mogh and was at all of Worf's proceedings. The Khitomer communications logs had been altered and Duras was the one that sealed all the records after Worf's hearing.

It all started to come together. Somehow Duras had gotten Worf to take the blame for him. It made sense on Duras' part; Worf was a virtual nobody, he could take the fault and it wouldn't affect his life in Starfleet at all. But why would Worf agree? His honor meant everything to him; he'd rather die than give that up. K'Ehleyr rolled her eyes, then again knowing Worf he probably thought sacrificing himself like this was honorable.

So what could she do with this? She needed to find someone who would gain from the fall of Duras. Someone like… Gowron. Gowron could use this information to bring down Duras in the eyes of the people. He'd asked her earlier today to move things along in his favor. K'Ehleyr could take his bribe, but instead of a ship or a council seat, all she'd ask for was the restoration of Worf's name when Gowron became Chancellor.

K'Ehleyr quickly decided that she couldn't tell Worf her plan. All her experience with him taught her just how fragile his pride was. Besides that, Captain Picard would be furious if he found out that she and Worf were planning to go behind his back and manipulate the leadership of the Klingon Empire for their own personal advantage. It might even be the kind if intrusion that could end Worf's career in Starfleet. Then again, if Worf got his name restored he wouldn't need Starfleet; he'd be able to live his life on Qo'noS with his family.

Suddenly, K'Ehleyr heard the door chime. She thought it was a bit early for Worf and Alexander to be home already, "Come," she responded.

It wasn't Worf. It was Duras.

* * *

Worf stopped by the school to pick up Alexander on his way back to K'Ehleyr's quarters. She'd been working there most of the afternoon while he and Picard met with Duran and Gowron to discuss the explosion.

Alexander was always full of questions and tonight was no different. He asked him about all the swords that he had and if he could see Worf use them again, "When we have more time I will take you to the holodeck and demonstrate in more detail," Worf said to Alexander as they turned the last corner. He'd gotten comfortable with coming here over the last few days and let himself in once again.

And then he saw her.

K'Ehleyr's body laid limply over a chair in her quarters. There had obviously been a fight of some sort, things were in disarray, a table was broken and there was blood. So much blood.

"Medical Emergency. Deck 8, room 142."

Worf rushed to her side and gently turned her body over. She was still alive, but barely. Her breathing was shallow and her blood stained body felt limp. Worf cradled her in his arms. Alexander stood next to her, looking at his mother with confused eyes.

"Gowron?" Worf asked her.

K'Ehleyr managed to shake her head and whisper, "No,"

Worf could feel rage build inside him, "Duras." The name was like a curse on his lips.

"Alexander," K'Ehleyr reached towards her son and took his hand. With her last bit if strength, she placed it in Worf's.

K'Ehleyr's eyelids slowly closed and her head slumped to the side, "No, K'Ehleyr," Worf called to her shaking her, hoping to wake her. It was no use, "K'Ehleyr!" Worf could feel the life leaving his par'machai. He could feel in his heart that she was gone. Instinctively, Worf looked to the heavens and howled. It was a horrible sound, filled with rage, sadness, pain and regret. It scared Alexander and he ran back to the doorway.

Worf sat her body down gently. This could not be happening. He stumbled backwards as he tried to stand and stared at her in disbelief. After a moment, he looked down at Alexander, his son, who was obviously confused and afraid.

"You have never seen death?"

Alexander shook his head.

"Then look. And always remember."

Just then, Dr. Crusher and the medical team entered. Worf's heart was pounding so violently that it hurt. He looked to Alexander once more, "Stay with the Doctor,"

As he was leaving, Worf could barely hear Dr. Crusher calling after him. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now. The only woman he'd ever loved was dead, taken from him by the man who had taken so much already. Taken from him just as their life together was beginning. What happened? Why did Duras attack K'Ehleyr? He needed no explanation. He only knew that his mate lay dead and he had but one thing to do.

Worf went to his quarters, took his father's bat'leth off the wall and removed his communicator. He remembered something K'Ehleyr had said to him the night he confessed his feelings for her so many years ago. K'Ehleyr told Worf that her honor was not his to defend. Well, today it was. He had not been able to protect her in life, but he would most definitely avenge her in death, or die trying.

And as Worf plunged his father's bat'leth into Duras, he could hear K'Ehleyr saying to him, "As I see it, we have some unfinished business, you and I…"

_It is finished, K'Ehleyr. It is finished. _


End file.
